Hinata Uchiha
by Haru Tsukishima
Summary: "Nah, sekarang bisa kau perkenalkan siapa namamu?" / "Na-namaku... H-Hinata" / "Hm.. Hinata ya? Lalu nama keluargamu?" / "U-Uchiha" / Madara membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang terlihat lugu dihadapannya ini mengaku-ngaku sebagai Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Pair: Madara Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, gaje. Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~~* Hinata Uchiha? *~~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hah, akhirnya.."

Pria bersurai hitam panjang meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat duduk berjam-jam mengerjakan proposal dan berkas-berkas lainnya.

"Hm, hujan?"

Ia menatap jendela ruangannya yang sudah basah. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau diluar tengah hujan lebat dengan angin cukup kencang. Pantas saja AC diruangan terasa sangat dingin dibanding biasanya.

Pria itu berjalan menuju elevator, tidak ada siapapun disana. Jelas saja, ini baru jam 4 pagi. Mana ada pegawai yang datang di pagi buta seperti ini?

Madara Uchiha, nama si pria bersurai hitam panjang nan workaholic tersebut.

 **Ting..**

Pintu elevator terbuka, ia melangkah masuk dan menekan tombol dengan huruf B. Lambat, ia merasa elevator itu berjalan pelan. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan kedinginan. Ia ingin segera sampai mobil kemudian pulang kerumah.

Pintu elevator kembali terbuka, hanya sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang terlihat beberapa meter dari sana. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki pria tampan itu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Ia masuk kedalam mobil. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk kulit. Ia memutar kunci dan menstarter mobilnya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat untuk tubuhnya yang terasa hampir membeku.

Langit masih gelap, hanya ada beberapa anak muda yang masih asik berkumpul di depan toko yang masih tutup. Meski jalan sepi, ia tidak ingin mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Ia harus tetap fokus pada jalanan yang basah akibat hujan yang masih mengguyur dini hari.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup terkejut. Tubuh seorang perempuan yang tertelungkup di pinggir jalan yang terbilang sepi dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Spontan, Madara menginjak rem dan berhenti.

Tanpa ragu ia menghampiri tubuh tersebut. **'Semoga saja bukan korban asusila atau yang lebih buruk lagi'**

Madara membalikkan tubuh perempuan itu kemudian ia baringkan dipangkuannya. Tubuh dan wajahnya nampak pucat serta bibirnya berwarna kebiruan akibat kedinginan.

Dalam hati ia menilai wajah gadis yang ia perkirakan berusia sekitar 18an itu. Rambutnya berwarna entah ungu atau hitam karena basah oleh air hujan.

Ketika kedua iris hitamnya menurunkan pandangannya, dapat ia lihat gadis itu memiliki ehm dada yang besar dan tubuh yang sintal.

"Ughh,,"

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata sang gadis terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris berwarna lavender yang indah. Madara terpana dengan hal tersebut. Rasa lelah ditubuhnya mendadak lenyap.

"A-anda,,,"

Baru saja mengucap satu kata dengan lirih, gadis itu kembali terpejam. Madara segera menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya kedalam mobil. Kini rasa dingin serasa menusuk tulangnya, bajunya pun basah kuyup akibat hujan.

Madara bukanlah orang yang mudah menolong orang lain. Ia tidak jahat, hanya lebih selektif dalam berbagai hal. Gadis ini memang asing dan belum jelas asal-usulnya, tapi wajah lugu dan cantik gadis itulah yang membuat rasa kemanusiaannya tergerak.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia merebahkan gadis itu di sofa ruang tamu, lalu mengambil bathrobe bersih dari lemari. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka mini dress yang dipakai gadis itu. Syukurlah, gadis itu mengenakan kamisol dan celana stretch pendek didalamnya.

Ia memakaikan bathrobe pada tubuh gadis tersebut. Kulitnya sangat dingin dan pucat. Madara merasa iba melihat sang gadis yang entah terlelap atau pingsan. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis sepertinya sampai pingsan ditengah hujan seperti itu? Pria itu penasaran.

Ia kembali menggendong sang gadis dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya. Kenapa ia membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya? Sebab kamar lainnya sangat berantakan dan bisa dibilang belum layak huni.

Ia mengambil selimut dari lemari pakiannya dan menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis yang masih terasa dingin.

 **'Sepertinya butuh lebih dari sekedar selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Bahkan pemanas dikamar ini sepertinya tidak cukup'**

Madara menatap gadis itu, tiba-tiba rasa dingin kembali menyerangnya. Ia juga sedang kedinginan, bukan?

"Tidak ada pilihan lain" gumamnya seraya membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang basah. Lalu pria itu mengambil bathrobe miliknya dan memakainya. Ia cukup malas untuk mengambil pakaiannya di lemari.

Kemudian pria itu masuk dalam selimut dan ikut berbaring disana. Ia memeluk tubuh gadis asing yang terlelap disampingnya. Rasa kantuk langsung menyerangnya, kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat.

Samar-samar dalam setengah kesadarannya ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, seperti ada yang memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Ahh, a-aku dimana?"

Sang putri tidur sudah terbangun dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan was-was. Ia semakin cemas ketika melihat tubuhnya terbalut bathrobe, bukan pakaian yang di kenakannya. Fikiran buruk mulai menguasainya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Gadis itu terkejut mendengar suara lelaki menyapanya. Ia menoleh ke sisi kirinya dan mendapati seorang pria yang terlihat dewasa berambut hitam panjang berdiri disana.

"A-anda s-siapa?"

Madara menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat gadis itu merona.

 **'Pria tampan sepertinya nampaknya bukan orang yang jahat. Eh? Apa yang aku fikirkan!'** Gadis itu mulai terpesona oleh ketampanan sang pria.

"Aku Madara. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan dan membawamu kesini"

Gadis itu membulatkan bibirnya, ia mulai ingat apa yang terjadi meski samar.

"A-ari-gatou.."

Madara hanya mengangguk. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan cara bicara gadis itu.

 **'Gadis ini memang cantik, tapi cara bicaranya... Sayang sekali'**

"A-ano, p-pakaianku, a-apa a-anda-"

"Ya, aku yang menggantinya. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan hal lain. Kau bisa cek sendiri"

Madara memotong perkataan gadis itu, ia tidak sabar.

Gadis itu mengintip kedalam bathrobe-nya. Ia bersyukur Madara hanya menanggalkan baju luarnya saja. Ternyata Madara bukan orang yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Begitu fikirnya.

"Kau sudah percaya?" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Ayo kita sarapan bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan" Madara keluar dari kamar dengan sang gadis mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

Sarapan telah mereka lakukan. Selama kegiatan berlangsung tidak ada sepatah katapun diantara mereka. Mungkin seperti itulah peraturan yang berlaku di rumah tersebut -fikir sang gadis.

"A-anda tinggal sendiri?" Hinata memberanikan diri. Ia sudah menelisik sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan kehidupan lain selain dirinya dan pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat" Madara menatapnya kemudian menyeruput kopi Americano kesukaannya.

Madara diam-diam bersyukur dalam hatinya, gadis itu tidak mengetahui kalau mereka tidur dikasur yang sama serta apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis tersebut -meskipun itu hanya sebuah pelukan- karena ia sudah bangun lebih dulu.

"Nah, sekarang bisa kau perkenalkan siapa namamu?"

"Na-namaku... H-Hinata"

"Hm.. Hinata ya? Lalu nama keluargamu?" Pria itu masih ingin tahu berasal dari keluarga mana gadis tersebut.

Maklum saja, ia seorang pria lajang yang memiliki harta melimpah. Siapa tahu gadis ini sedang berupaya mengeruk keuntungan darinya. Salahkan sinetron-sinetron yang selalu di tonton keponakannya -Itachi Uchiha- ketika di kantor.

"U-Uchiha" dusta Hinata.

Madara membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang terlihat lugu dihadapannya ini mengaku-ngaku sebagai Uchiha? Berbagai asumsi memenuhi otak pria tampan tersebut.

 **'Apa yang gadis ini rencanakan? Sebegitu inginnya kah ia menjadi seorang Uchiha? Aku harus waspada. Tapi wajah gadis ini terlihat sangat lugu? Ah, aku harus tetap waspada!'** Madara menatap tajam sang gadis yang nampak canggung dan lemah itu.

"Uchiha ya? Tidak ku sangka kau berasal dari keluarga pengusaha terkenal itu dan musuh bebuyutan keluargaku" kali ini Madara yang berdusta. Ia juga telah merencanakan sesuatu dengan cepat.

Hinata nampak terkejut. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya.

 **'Ah, gawat! Bagaimana ini!? Jadi pria ini adalah seorang Senju?!'**

"Ja-jadi anda Ma-Madara Senju?" Madara mengangguk angkuh. Keringat dingin terasa mengalir di punggung gadis itu.

 **'Cih, Senju? Apa hanya nama Senju yang termasuk dalam daftar musuh Uchiha? Tapi tidak salah juga sih, Senju memang bisa dibilang Rival yang sebanding dengan Uchiha'** inner Madara seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dini hari di tengah hujan lebat seperti itu, Uchiha Hinata?"

Gadis itu menenggak ludah, ia cukup takut melihat Madara yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"A-aku k-kabur dari rumah" ucap Hinata dengan lirih dan wajah muram. Mendengar hal tersebut rasa iba kembali mencolek hatinya.

"Hm, kabur dari rumah? Uchiha sekali" cemooh Madara. Ia tidak menyangkal kalau itu salah satu sifat turun-temurun Uchiha yang memang keras kepala, kabur dari rumah. Ia juga pernah melakukan hal tersebut dulu sekali.

 **'Bahkan alasannya sangat tepat. Apa media memberitakan semua tentang Uchiha hingga sedetail itu? Tidak kusangka'** Madara semakin kesal dengan ulah para kuli tinta dan media sosial yang selalu mengorek info mengenainya atau keluarganya.

"Ya a-aku se-benarnya diusir dari rumah... haha" Hinata memaksakan tawanya "Rasanya seperti cerita di sinetron"

Madara tak menyangka gadis itu juga penikmat sinetron seperti keponakannya. Ia berfikir kalau mereka berdua bertemu pasti suasananya akan seperti ibu-ibu komplek yang sedang berkumpul menceritakan serial india, apa namanya? Selatan? Uttaran?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana kau bisa diusir. Tapi setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan mencoba ke tempat sanak saudaraku, walaupun kemungkinan mereka menerimaku sangat kecil. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagi mereka"

Tatapan gadis itu kosong. Madara mencoba menerka apa yang gadis itu lamunkan. Mungkin gadis itu memiliki jalan hidup yang berat.

"A-aku... aku.. t-tidak tahu harus kemana..." suara gadis itu bergetar menahan rasa sedih yang tengah melandanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan terasa mengusap surai indigonya dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Hinata merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri" Madara masih mengusap kepala sang gadis. Tatapan matanya melembut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang tinggal seorang diri. Bukan berarti aku kesepian dengan tinggal seorang diri. Hm, kau boleh tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu" Perlahan kabut diwajah gadis itu memudar.

Madara menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi berada dikepala gadis itu lalu menyilangkannya di dada.

"Apa kau sudah bekerja, Hinata?" Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Aku baru saja tamat sekolah sebulan yang lalu"

"Hm, begitu ya. Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja disini?"

Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, bingung. "Bekerja disini?"

"Ya. Kau akan bekerja disini mengurus rumahku. Dengan kata lain, menjadi pelayanku"

Kedua iris lavender itu membulat dan berbinar-binar. Ia tidak percaya.

"A-apa tidak masalah? A-aku takut keberadaanku hanya akan merepotkan anda, Se-Senju-sama"

"Entahlah? Kita lihat saja nanti. Ah ya, panggil aku Madara. Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu" Hinata mengangguk walau dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, **'kenapa ia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya?'**

Madara bangun dari kursi, "Selamat datang dirumahku, Hinata. Kuharap kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik dan jangan berbuat hal yang mengecewakanku"

Madara kembali mengusap surai indigo itu. Tangannya reflek melakukan hal tersebut. Mungkin ia menyukai sensasi halus dari surai gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lebar seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sangat senang ada seseorang yang berbaik hati menerimanya.

Tanpa Hinata tahu, Madara merasakan sesuatu -yang sulit dijelaskan- pada dadanya ketika mengusap surai indigo halus itu.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo telah selesai melakukan beberapa pekerjaanya. Ini adalah hari ke-2 nya ia tinggal disana.

Makanan sudah disiapkan, piring dan pakaian sudah selesai dicuci, lantai dan jendela-jendela juga sudah mengkilap. Ia tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi?

"O-ohayou, Ma-Madara-sama" ia melihat Madara keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"Aa, ohayou, Hinata. Apa sarapan sudah siap?"

"Um, sudah ada di meja makan, Madara-sama" pria itu berjalan menuju meja makan dan sudah ada roti bakar serta segelas susu disana. Madara menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Hinata senang sang majikan tidak complain dengan sarapan ala kadarnya tersebut. Mulai sekarang ia bertekad untuk mengetahui makanan apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai majikannya itu.

"Kau tidak ikut makan, Hinata?" Madara baru menyadari sang gadis hanya berdiri memandanginya dengan tatapan intens. "Suman, karena terbiasa sendiri aku lupa menawarkanmu. Ayo duduk disini" Madara menepuk kursi disampingnya.

"Ti-tidak usah, Madara-sama"

"Sudah, duduk saja disini. Jangan membantah!" Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu duduk disamping sang majikan.

"Kau juga harus sarapan. Ini-" Madara terdiam. Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari sampingnya.

Madara menatap sang gadis tajam. Hinata segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Go-gomen-nasai. A-aku sengaja membuatnya untuk anda saja, Madara-sama. Anda lebih membutuhkan sarapan dibandingkan aku"

"Cih, seharusnya kau katakan itu diawal" Madara menatap kesal piring yang tadinya berisi beberapa roti bakar -entah ia juga tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak memakannya?- wajahnya tampak merona karena malu.

Kemudian ia meminum segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan Hinata.

"Kau juga perlu sarapan, Hinata. Kau butuh tenaga untuk mengurus rumah ini. Aku tidak mau namaku terpampang di koran atau TV dengan headline **Madara si Majikan kejam, tidak manusiawi, tidak memberikan makan pada pelayannya.** Itu bisa menjatuhkan reputasiku"

Hinata kembali terkikik. Walaupun candaan itu terbilang garing tapi entah mengapa itu membuat hatinya senang.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Madara-sama. Aku akan sarapan setelah ini. Oh ya, anda belum mengenakan dasi. Boleh aku yang pasangkan?" Hinata melihat dasi yang masih terjulur di dadanya.

"Baiklah, silahkan" Madara memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. Dengan posisi duduk seperti ini, Hinata tidak akan kesulitan memasangkan dasi untuknya.

Dengan sedikit gemetar jemari lentiknya memasangkan dasi berwarna dark blue itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma parfum yang dikenakan majikannya serta melihat dada bidang yang terbungkus kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan rapi.

Keadaan Madara tak berbeda jauh dengan gadis tersebut. Posisi hinata yang sedikit menunduk membuatnya dapat menghirup aroma mawar yang berasal dari rambut pelayannya. Tubuhnya terasa rileks dan perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya.

 **Cup**

Madara mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata kemudian membenamkan hidungnya disana serta menggenggam sejumput helaian indigo itu dengan lembut. Ia ingin menghirup lebih aroma dari shampoo yang gadis itu pakai.

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang Madara lakukan. Untung saja pekerjaannya memasangkan dasi sudah selesai, sehingga ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan akibat perbuatan Madara yang tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu tidak menolak atau berusaha menjauhkan tubuh pria yang tengah menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Tubuhnya serasa tak berdaya namun itu membuatnya nyaman.

"A-ano, Ma-Madara-sama. Se-sebaiknya anda segera berangkat" Hinata hanya bermaksud mengingatkan. Kemarin sang majikan mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada rapat penting dan ia tidak boleh terlambat.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku tidak lupa dengan schedule-ku" Madara kembali mendaratkan kecupan, kali ini pada pony yang menutupi kening Hinata. Gadis itu hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Arigatou untuk sarapan dan dasinya, Hinata. Ittekimasu" pria itu berjalan menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap sang majikan dari jendela seraya bergumam pelan.

"Aa, itterashai, Madara-sama"

Sepanjang perjalanan Madara tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Moodnya sangat baik hari ini. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan segala urusannya dan kembali pulang. Ia hanya ingin menggoda gadis itu lagi karena entah mengapa ia merasa senang saat melakukannya.

Lain halnya dengan Hinata, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berubah pada hatinya.

.

.

"Sudah jam segini Madara-sama belum juga pulang. Sedangkan pagi nanti ia harus kembali berangkat" Hinata menunggu kepulangan sang majikan. Sudah jam 12 malam tapi pria tampan itu belum juga datang.

"Aku tunggu sambil menonton tv saja agar tidak tertidur" Hinata menyalakan tv dan menemukan sebuah film yang nampaknya bergenre romance. Ia menonton film tersebut ditemani setoples camilan cinamon roll kesukaannya.

.

"Hahh, syukurlah bisa selesai lebih cepat" Madara melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11.30 malam. Lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakannya memang. Ia merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang memenuhi mejanya dan bersiap untuk pulang kerumah.

"Hm, Hinata. Apa ia sudah tidur? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku pulang larut dan tidak disambut olehnya. Tapi kasihan juga jika ia harus menungguku semalaman" Madara merasa sedikit sepi ketika ia pulang tanpa sambutan sang pelayan.

Sudah 2 bulan gadis itu berada dirumahnya, mengisi hari-harinya yang datar dan kosong. Pria itu tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat.

.

"Tadaima" Madara masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tahu ucapan salamnya tidak akan mendapat jawaban tapi karena sudah terbiasa jadi agak sulit untuk diubah. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 1 malam.

Ketika pria itu berjalan keruang tamu, sayup-sayup di dengarnya suara yang berasal dari ruang keluarga. Ia melihat tv yang masih menyala dan menampakkan adegan ketika si pria dan wanita sedang bercumbu dalam kamar.

"Tayangan tengah malam memang tidak baik untuk anak dibawah umur" gumam Madara seraya mematikan tv. Lalu dilihatnya Hinata tengah tertidur pulas pada sofa dengan toples -yang isinya sudah separuh- dalam pelukannya. Apa Hinata bermaksud menunggunya?

"Hinata,,, bangun,,," pria itu menepuk pelan pipi sang gadis.

Nihil. Gadis itu masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hinata, jangan tidur disini. Bangunlah" Madara kembali menepuk pipi gadis tersebut sedikit lebih keras.

"Ngghh... ja-jangan..." igau Hinata dalam tidurnya.

Madara melongo. Apa yang sedang gadis ini mimpikan? Tiba-tiba ide jahil terbersit di kepala pria tampan itu.

"Hei, Hinata. Apanya yang jangan" ucap Madara tepat ditelinga pelayannya dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat se-sexy mungkin seraya membelai wajah mulus gadis tersebut.

"A-ah, ja-jangan, Ma-Madara-sama"

Bukan main kagetnya pria Uchiha tersebut. Jadi Hinata memimpikan dirinya?

"Jangan apa, Hinata?" Lagi. Madara melancarkan aksinya. Kali ini seraya mengusap pucuk kepala sang pelayan.

"Ngghh, jangan men-ciumi ahh le-herku" Hinata mendesah disela igauannya. Benar-benar membuat pria Uchiha tersebut mematung.

 **Blink-blink**

Madara mengedipkan mata.

Gadis yang terlihat lugu ini ternyata memimpikan hal eechi dengan dirinya? Kini Madara yang malah terpancing berkat fikirannya.

 **Tu** k

Madara menyentil dahi sang pelayan yang masih belum juga sadar.

"Aw,," Hinata bangun seraya mengelus dahinya. Ia melihat Madara berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan tajam serta tangan yang dilipat didada.

"Ma-Madara-sama. Okaeri. Sumimasen aku malah tertidur disini" jelas Hinata dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Jadi kau menungguku pulang, Hinata?" Gadis itu mengangguk. Ada rasa senang dalam hati pria tersebut. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah menyentil dahi pelayannya.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Tapi sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri. Aku masih harus pulang larut hingga beberapa hari ke depan" Madara menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"Anda juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Madara-sama. Bagaimana kalau anda sakit nanti?" Hinata sangat khawatir dengan kondisi majikannya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau aku sakit kan ada kau yang mengurusiku" Madara menatap Hinata seraya tersenyum sangat manis. Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dilihat dari sudut manapun pria itu terlihat tampan.

"Oh ya. Apa yang tadi kau mimpikan, Hinata?" Gadis itu terkejut. Kenapa Madara mempertanyakan mimpinya?

"E-eh, bu-bukan apa-apa, Madara-sama" Hinata terlihat panik.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku mendengar kau menyebut namaku. Apa yang aku lakukan di mimpimu?" Madara semakin menggoda gadis tersebut.

Betapa malunya Hinata saat ini. Ternyata Madara mendengar igauannya.

"Ti-tidak. A-ano, aku permisi ke kamar, Madara-sama" Gadis itu segera berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Madara yang masih terdiam disana.

"Kau semakin membuatku tertarik, Hinata" gumam Madara lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu Hinata di dalam kamarnya hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia sangat malu Madara mengetahui dirinya yang memimpikan pria tersebut.

.

.

"Ohayou, Madara-sama" sapa gadis bersurai indigo ketika melihat Madara keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata" balas Madara seraya menepuk pelan kepala Hinata lalu berjalan keruang makan. Sang pelayan mengekor dibelakang majikannya dengan wajah yang nampak menyimpan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Katakan saja" ucap Madara seraya melumuri pan cake dengan madu. Hinata terkejut sang majikan selalu bisa mengetahui kalau ia memiliki hal untuk dibicarakan. Sepertinya Madara memang memiliki kekuatan cenayang -itulah fikiran sang gadis.

"Ano, Ma-Madara-sama" Hinata meremas rok yang dikenakannya.

"Hm, doushita?" Madara menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Etto, bolehkah aku pergi ke pantai?" Ah gadis itu ingin ke pantai rupanya. Tunggu, pantai? Madara mulai penasaran.

"Pantai? Kapan?"

"Hari ini, Madara-sama" Madara menghentikan sejenak kegiatan sarapannya. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau ingin menemui seseorang, Hinata?" Madara menatap Hinata yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kesana, sudah lama aku tidak berlibur" Hinata sudah lebih rileks sekarang. Ia sangat berharap Madara mengizinkannya.

"Ah, jadi kau ingin liburan?" Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengizinkanmu" senyum berseri itu menghilang begitu saja menjadi wajah yang penuh kekecewaan.

"Ke-kenapa, Madara-sama?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Kenapa sang majikan tidak mengizinkannya? Baru kali ini ia memohon izin bukan?

"Aku saja belum pernah berlibur selama ini, sedangkan kau baru 3 bulan bekerja disini sudah meminta liburan" alis Hinata berkedut. Terkadang pria itu cukup mengesalkan. Kalau tidak ingat siapa dirinya, sudah gadis itu pangkas habis surai panjangnya diam-diam menjadi botak.

 **'Itu kan salahmu sendiri'** Hinata hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi" Hinata segera undur diri. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia berlama-lama disana. Ia tidak peduli jika Madara kesal dengan sikapnya.

 **'Ah gadis itu kesal. Aku juga tidak tega melihatnya sedih seperti tadi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia tidak kembali kerumah ini?'**

Berbagai dugaan muncul dalam fikiran pria tersebut. Diam-diam ia takut kehilangan sang pelayan yang selama ini menemaninya.

.

.

Hinata tengah membersihkan ruang tamu dengan vacuum cleaner ditangannya. Sebenarnya baru kemarin ia membersihkan ruang tamu dan seluruh ruangan dirumah ini tapi ia melakukannya lagi sebagai pelampiasan rasa sedihnya karena tidak diizinkan pergi ke pantai.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 1. Bila Madara mengizinkannya ia sudah berangkat saat ini. Menurut info yang didapatnya melalui internet, jarak dari rumah ini ke pantai memakan waktu sekitar 1 setengah jam.

"Hah,,," gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Jangan menghela nafas seperti itu, kebahagiaan akan menjauh darimu" Hinata segera memutar tubuh. Pria setinggi 179 cm itu sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Ma-Madara-sama? Anda sudah pulang?" Hinata melihat Madara sudah melepas jasnya dan menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Hm, Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku pulang cepat, Hinata?"

"A-ah bukan begitu. Okaeri, Madara-sama" Hinata segera berojigi pada majikannya. Madara mengusap surai indigonya seraya tersenyum.

"Ayo bersiap, kita pergi ke pantai" Hinata membulatkan mata, kedua tangannya sedang menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Be-benarkah, Madara-sama?" Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyum yang tersungging diwajahnya.

"Tapi, tidak masalah kan kalau aku juga ikut denganmu?" Madara menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat senang anda bisa menemani- ups!" Hinata segera menutup mulutnya. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang sudah keceplosan.

"Hoo, jadi kau berharap pergi bersamaku, Hinata?" Madara menunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata seraya tersenyum miring.

"E-eh, etto, um iya" jawab sang gadis dengan malu-malu.

"Begitu ya" Madara kembali mengusap surai indigo pelayannya. "Ku kira kau ingin pergi dan tidak kembali" gumam pria itu dengan rasa lega.

"Eh? Maksud anda?" Hinata memiringkan kepala, ia tidak menangkap apa yang Madara ucapkan.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Hora, cepatlah berkemas, aku juga akan bersiap-siap" Madara meninggalkan Hinata. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **'Duhh bagaimana ini? Ayolah Hinata, ini hanya pergi ke pantai bukan kencan!'** Hinata menepuk kedua pipinya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di pantai. Pasangan majikan-pelayan itu mengambil tempat duduk dekat bibir pantai. Hinata lah yang memilih tempat tersebut. Dengan sangat antusias gadis itu mendudukkan diri di atas pasir seraya memandangi laut.

Madara hanya mengikuti kemauan gadis tersebut. Ia sangat penasaran, apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan dipantai?

"Hm, hampir semua pengunjung disini adalah pasangan dan anak-anak muda" Madara menatap sekeliling. Kebanyakan pengunjung yang datang adalah para remaja bersama pasangannya.

"Mungkin mereka ingin melihat sunset, Madara-sama"

"Begitu ya. Jadi melihat sunset merupakan keinginan anak muda jaman sekarang ya?"

"Hihihi. Tidak begitu juga, Madara-sama. Tapi bisa juga seperti itu. Jaman sekarang ini banyak drama yang menampilkan scene sunset dan saat itu juga hero dan heroinnya bercium-" Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Lagi-lagi ia merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara begitu saja.

 **'Baka! Apa yang sudah ku katakan!'** Hinata melirik pria disampingnya dengan malu-malu. Madara nampak tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang hendak Hinata katakan.

"Ah, naruhoto. Memangnya harus menunggu sunset ya, jika ingin berciuman? Haha lucu sekali" Madara tertawa geli. Ia cukup heran dengan paham tersebut.

"Huh, jangan menertawakannya, Madara-sama. Saat sunset itu adalah saat-saat paling romantis" Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia kesal sang majikan ternyata tidak mengerti suasana romantis saat sunset.

"Aa, gomen-gomen. Hanya saja sejak kapan tradisi itu dimulai? Menurutku saat paling romantis itu adalah malam hari, ditambah langit yang penuh bintang" Madara tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas.

"Tidak ku sangka anda memiliki sisi romantis juga, Madara-sama" Hinata baru tahu majikannya memiliki selera yang bagus.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku ini diktator yang haus darah?"

"Um, habisnya anda terlihat seram, Madara-sama. Orang pasti mengira anda sosok yang selalu serius dan kejam" Hinata santai saja mengutarakan pendapatnya. Toh, ia tahu majikannya adalah sosok yang pekerja keras, perhatian dan hangat.

"Hoo, jadi selama ini kau menganggapku begitu, Hinata? Kalau begitu kau akan ku beri hukuman" Madara menunjukkan seringaiannya. Hinata sedikit takut melihat ekspresi majikannya bak rubah yang hendak menerkam anak ayam.

"Su-sumimasen, Madara-sama. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" cicit Hinata ketika Madara mendekatinya perlahan.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Hinata yang di kelitiki habis-habisan oleh majikannya. Terkadang Madara bisa kekanakan juga.

"Ahahaha! Yamette kudasai. Madara-sama, perutku sakit! Ahahaha" seru Hinata yang sudah tidak kuat menahan geli. Tanpa sengaja Hinata menarik kerah T-shirt yang Madara kenakan. Pria itu jatuh diatas tubuh gadis tersebut dengan hidung yang hampir bersentuhan.

Lavender bertemu dengan onyx. Waktu pun terasa berhenti. Mereka nampaknya masih nyaman dengan posisi tersebut. Perlahan pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam.

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Hinata segera bangkit dan sedikit menjauh dari Madara. Ia membelakangi pria tersebut, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sangat kencang seperti hendak keluar. Madara pun tak jauh berbeda, ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hi-nata-"

"Ano, a-aku ingin membeli minuman. A-apa anda ingin menitip s-sesuatu, Madara-sama?" Hinata segera menyela, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam situasi awkward tersebut.

"Biar aku yang membelinya, kau tunggu saja disini" Madara bangun seraya membersihkan pasir yang menempel pada celana denimnya.

"Eh? T-tapi-" Hinata reflek menoleh. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan tuannya.

"Kau disini saja, Hinata. Aku juga ingin membeli rokok, tidak baik bila kau yang membelikannya. Kau ingin minuman apa?" Tidak ada lagi ekspresi hendak membantah dari gadis bersurai indigo itu. Madara tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, sou ka. Etto, aku ingin es kelapa saja, Madara-sama. Sumimasen sudah merepotkan" Hinata menyerah. Ia tidak akan bisa membelikan rokok untuk sang majikan, seumur hidup gadis itu bahkan belum pernah menyentuh benda tersebut.

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Tetap disini, aku akan segera kembali" Madara mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

"Kami-sama, apa yang akan terjadi bila aku tidak menghindarinya?" Gumam Hinata seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di dadanya.

"Hinata? Kau kah itu? Siapa yang kau hindari?" Suara itu sangat familiar ditelinganya. Dengan gugup gadis itu memberanikan diri menoleh kesamping kirinya. Yap, ia sangat terkejut. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan iris sapphire berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Naruto-kun!"

Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

"Ah ternyata benar kau Hinata. Aku tidak menyangka kau ada disini. Ku kira kau masih di Konoha" pemuda bernama Naruto itu terlihat sangat santai dan friendly seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda yang sudah lama di cintainya itu.

"Um, aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto-kun. Aku sudah beberapa bulan tinggal disini (Suna)" untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tidak tergagap saat berbicara. Naruto senang gadis itu sudah tidak takut atau gugup lagi saat bertatap muka dengan dirinya.

"Wah, kau sudah tidak gagap lagi Hinata! Hm, begitu ya. Jadi-"

"Sayang... disini kau rupanya" tiba-tiba gadis bersurai blonde panjang dengan model rambut yang mirip dengan Hinata menghampiri mereka kemudian bergelayut manja pada Naruto.

"Ah, Shion-chan. Gomen, habisnya kau tadi sedang asik selfie. Oh ya, kenalkan ini temanku sedari SD, Hinata Hyuga. Dan Hinata, ini Shion calon istriku" Naruto saling memperkenalkan kedua gadis yang tampak mirip tersebut.

Tanpa pemuda itu tahu gadis Hyuga itu merasa sedikit sedih.

"Ah, ha-halo. Senang bertemu denganmu" Hinata berusah memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan menjabat tangan gadis tersebut.

"Ah, sama-sama" Shion membalas jabatan tangan itu singkat, bahkan senyumnya sangat terlihat sekali dibuat-buat. Ia juga terlihat malas untuk bertatap muka dengan Hinata.

"Shion, jangan seperti itu" Naruto menegur kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat tidak ramah pada temannya.

"Apa yang salah, sayang? Aku sudah tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengannya. Ah, Jadi kau ya gadis yang selalu menguntit calon suamiku sejak SD hingga saat ini? Bahkan kau mengikuti sampai kesini? Cih" gadis blonde itu melipat kedua tangan didada seraya menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Shion! Jaga ucapanmu! Hinata bukan orang seperti itu! Kau ini, bersikap baiklah pada teman-temanku. Hinata, tolong jangan di ambil hati. Shion sedang dalam masa menjelang itu, kau tahu kan perempuan" Naruto merasa sangat tidak enak pada gadis yang selalu baik dan tidak pernah marah pada siapa pun itu meski dirinya kerap di bully.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa mengerti" Hinata masih tetap tersenyum dan hal itu membuat Shion semakin tidak senang.

"Cih, kau ini memang benar-benar-"

"Hime, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ah apa mereka teman-temanmu?" Madara segera merangkul Hinata seraya mengecup pipi gadis tersebut.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix-sama" bisik Madara yang nampaknya tidak diketahui oleh pasangan didepan mereka. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Sumimasen, anda siapa?" Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai pria tersebut. Pria itu terlihat sangat dewasa dan angkuh. Bagaimana bisa Hinata kenal pria tersebut?

"Jadi, kau belum menceritakannya, Hime? Perkenalkan aku adalah suaminya, Madara" pria itu tersenyum -yang Naruto lihat seperti senyuman evil. Bahkan ia merasa tangannya sedikit diremas ketika berjabat tangan dengan pria itu.

Sedangkan Shion melongo, ia tidak menyangka Hinata sudah menikah dan dengan pria yang sangat tampan seperti Madara. Tapi ia merasa tidak asing dengan pria berambut hitam panjang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jadi kau adalah suami gadis ini? Benarkah itu, Hinata?" Shion masih tidak percaya.

"Ralat nona, ia bukan lagi seorang gadis. Hinata adalah istriku, wanita yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku"

Madara kembali merangkul pinggang ramping Hinata. Ia mencoba memberi dukungan mental pada gadis itu secara tidak langsung.

Lalu Hinata mengangguk,

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri Shion-san. Aku sudah menikah dengannya, dan dia memang suamiku" Hinata menggeggam tangan Madara yang melingkari pinggangnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Menikah? Sejak kapan?! Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku dan yang lain? Ku kira kau menolak perjodohan itu?" Naruto frustasi dirinya tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Dan kenapa pemuda itu harus frustasi?

"Sudah 3 bulan kami menikah dan tinggal disini, Naruto-kun. Aku memang menolak perjodohan itu karena aku mencintai Madara-kun. Kami menikah secara sederhana saja karena aku tidak terlalu suka pesta meriah" Hinata berhasil melakukan akting dengan sangat baik.

Dalam hati Madara sangat senang bila ucapan Hinata adalah tulus dari hatinya, tapi ia sadar kalau itu hanya akting belaka.

"A-ah sou ka. Kalau begitu selamat ya" Naruto nampak kikuk.

"Dimana kalian bertemu? Setahuku kau sangat menyukai Naruto? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kau cinta pada suamimu ini?" Shion masih tidak percaya.

 **'Gadis yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Selera pemuda ini aneh sekali'** Madara menatap tidak suka pada Shion.

Madara kemudian menatap Hinata, ia khawatir gadis itu tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi perempuan tersebut.

"Kami bertemu tidak sengaja di mall saat aku masih di Konoha. Madara-kun menolongku menangkap pejambret yang mengambil tas milikku. Sejak itu kami jadi sering bertemu dan saling menyukai"

Madara tidak menyangka gadis yang masih dalam rangkulannya sangat mahir mengarang cerita. Pasti gadis itu selalu mendapat nilai bagus saat pelajaran mengarang. Ah kenapa pria itu sempat-sempatnya berfikiran konyol?

"Wah, tidak ku sangka kisah kalian seperti drama di tv. Cukup romantis. Kurasa semua sudah cukup. Karena kau sudah menikah, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi Naruto akan tertarik padamu. Gomen ya Hinata"

Kali ini Shion tersenyum tulus meski ucapannya sedikit menyinggung. Tapi Hinata tidak mempedulikannya. Toh ia juga sudah merasa biasa saja dengan pemuda pecinta ramen tersebut. Hinata tersentak, sejak kapan ia merasa biasa saja pada Naruto?

"Tidak apa, Shion-san. Dulu aku memang menyukai Naruto-kun, tapi sebatas mengagumi, tidak lebih. Aku sangat kagum dengan semangat pantang menyerahnya dan sifatnya yang selalu ceria. Semoga kalian langgeng ya" Hinata terlihat sangat tulus mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi Madara yakin itu adalah akting terbaik yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Jadi begitu ya. Gomen aku sudah salah sangka. Dasar Ino, sudah memberi info yang tidak valid!" Gerutu Shion ditengah ucapannya. Ternyata Ino yang memberitahu hal tersebut. Pantas saja sangat akurat, begitulah fikir Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Aku akan mengundang kalian di hari pernikahanku. Akan ku kabari lagi nanti tanggal dan bulannya" Shion bersikap sangat baik sekarang. Ia tidak lagi menganggap Hinata sebagai rival.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Jaa, Hinata, Madara" kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk seraya membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan Shion yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Hinata menghela nafas lega sepeninggal dua sejoli tersebut.

"Hari yang berat ya" Madara sudah melepas rangkulannya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Hinata merasa kosong.

"Ya, begitulah" Hinata kembali duduk diatas pasir, diikuti Madara yang juga duduk disampingnya.

"Ini, minumlah. Aku juga membeli yakisoba untukmu" Madara menyodorkan makanan dan minuman tersebut. Hinata menerima keduanya. Ia segera meminum es kelapa yang terasa segar ditenggorokannya.

"Ayo kita makan, Madara-sama" Hinata sudah memegang sumpit dan bersiap menyantap yakisoba tersebut. Tapi Madara tidak terlihat memegang sepiring yakisoba.

"Ano, dimana yakisoba milik anda, Madara-sama?" Madara hanya tersenyum seraya meminum es kelapa ditangannya. Hinata menelisik dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan yakisoba. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya.

"Jangan bilang anda hanya membeli ini untukku, Madara-sama!" Bukannya menjawab, Madara malah mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Kau ini, selain pandai berakting dan mengarang cerita, ternyata kau gadis yang cerewet juga ya" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seenaknya saja pria itu mencap dirinya demikian.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Madara-sama. Anda lah yang membuatku harus berbohong" protes Hinata yang membuat Madara malah tertawa.

"Tapi selanjutnya kan kau yang mengarang cerita, Hime. Ah iya, kemana embel-embel -kun yang tadi kau sebut?" Pria itu semakin menggoda Hinata. Jujur saja, dalam hati ia sangat suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh Hinata.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Bukannya anda juga yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggil dengan suffix -sama?" Madara diam. Gadis ini semakin pandai berbicara. Begitulah menurut Madara.

"Baiklah, aku lupa soal itu. Sudah makan dulu sana, kalau sudah dingin nanti tidak enak" Hinata sedikit terkikik lalu menyuapkan yakisoba pada mulutnya.

Madara menatapi Hinata yang asik menyantap makanannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata kembali menoleh kesampingnya dan menemukan Madara menatapnya lekat.

 **'Kasihan sekali.. Sepertinya Madara-sama juga ingin makan yakisoba ini'** gadis itu sedikit iba melihat tampang Madara seperti memelas. Hinata mengambil yakisoba dengan sumpitnya.

"Sumimasen, aku sudah egois. Silahkan dimakan, Madara-sama" Hinata menyodorkan sumpitnya ke depan mulut Madara. Pria itu segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap yakisoba tersebut.

"Hm, enak juga. Boleh aku minta lagi?" Hinata mengangguk, ia senang bisa makan bersama sang majikan.

 **'Akhirnya Hinata mau menyuapiku. Masa bodo kalau aku dianggap kekanakan'** jadi itu maksud Madara hanya membeli 1 porsi saja. Namun sayang, Hinata bukannya menganggap Madara kekanakan tapi celamitan.

Setelah beberapa kali menyuapi sang majikan, Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

 **'Aku menyuapi Madara-sama dengan sumpit ini. Itu berarti, ciuman tidak langsung!'** Hinata menatap bibir tipis Madara yang berminyak akibat yakisoba yang dimakannya. Sexy, itulah yang ada dibenaknya ketika iris lavendernya menangkap lidah pria itu menyapu bibirnya.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Madara khawatir melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba diam. Ia mengira Hinata masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa, Madara-sama" kini giliran Hinata melahap yakisoba dengan sumpitnya. Tanpa Madara sadari, pipi gadis itu tampak merona.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal tadi? Jadi dia orang yang kau sukai?" Hinata terkejut Madara mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Tidak. Sungguh aku tidak sedang memikirkan itu. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi" Hinata pun bingung dengan perasaannya. Sejak kapan perasaannya berubah?

"Hn? Benarkah? Apa kau menyerah?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak" lavender itu menerawang laut yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"Jadi kau masih mengharapkan dia?" Rasa nyeri menyentil hatinya. Ia merasa tidak rela bila gadis itu masih mengejar bocah tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu..." mengerti gadis itu tidak ingin di interogasi lebih jauh, Madara kembali meminta Hinata menyuapi yakisoba yang tinggal sekali lahap tersebut. Acara makan bersama selesai.

"Wah, sudah hampir terbenam" seru Hinata dengan antusias. Madara yang sedang memeriksa ponselnya segera menatap ke arah yang Hinata tunjukkan.

Matahari berwarna jingga yang terlihat besar sudah mulai terbenam. Ia menengok sekeliling dan mendapati pasangan muda-mudi tengah merangkul pasangan mereka, malah ada yang sudah bersiap untuk berciuman.

Madara kembali menatap Hinata yang masih menatap sang surya dengan khusyuk. Ia memberanikan diri merangkul pundak gadis itu. Merasa pundaknya disentuh, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Madara yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sinar jingga membuat wajah pria itu nampak lebih tampan, begitupun sebaliknya. Wajah polos Hinata nampak cantik dan indah dimata pria itu.

Seperti ada gaya magnet, mereka berdua semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Hinata dan Madara saling memejamkan mata, tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai... Haru's back. Kali ini gue coba bikin pair MadaHina. Mungkin ide cerita agak pasaran ya, tapi tetap aja gue publish. Haha.

Oh ya, ini udah suntingan ulang, jadi silahkan dibaca kembali ya.

Jangan tanya kenapa fic ini judulnya Hinata Uchiha, coz Haru juga bingung mau kasih judul apa. Hahaha.

Ditunggu review positifnya ya. Disini tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Whatever you wanna say. Jangan terlalu dibawa serius apalagi dibawa perasaan. Hohoho. So, see you next... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Haru Tsukishima

Genre: Romance

Pair: Madara Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, gaje. Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~~* Hinata Uchiha? *~~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya**

 _Madara kembali menatap Hinata yang masih menatap sang surya dengan khusyuk. Ia memberanikan diri merangkul pundak gadis itu. Merasa pundaknya disentuh, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Madara yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya._

 _Sinar jingga membuat wajah pria itu nampak lebih tampan, begitupun sebaliknya. Wajah polos Hinata nampak cantik dan indah dimata pria itu._

 _Seperti ada gaya magnet, mereka berdua semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Hinata dan Madara saling memejamkan mata, tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka saling bersentuhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **...Shougai, kimi ni totte. Ore wa donna ore de ireru darou**_

 _ **Te wo niggite yume wo katatte**_

 _ **Nemuro sono isshun de ii kimi no mirai de itai...**_

Terdengar ringtone yang berasal dari ponsel milik Madara. Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Madara tampak kesal saat-saat intimnya terganggu.

"Tcih, mengganggu saja" gerutu pria tersebut ketika melihat nama Itachi pada layar ponselnya kemudian menjawab panggilan telponnya.

"Ada apa! Kau menggangguku saja, Itachi! Iya aku yang menyimpan tv nya agar kau lebih fokus saat bekerja! Bukannya menonton drama india atau sinetron seperti ibu-ibu! Besok aku akan berbicara denganmu dikantor. Kau sudah menggangguku hanya karena menanyakan tv!" Madara memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Aura iblis tampak menguar dari pria bersurai hitam panjang itu. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Itachi menelponnya sambil marah-marah karena tv diruangannya sudah disembunyikan disuatu tempat oleh Madara. Disini Madara lah yang berhak marah karena adegan kissu-nya gagal.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang" pria itu sudah kehilangan moodnya. Ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan istirahat.

"Um" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Mengingat mereka hampir berciuman membuat gadis itu merasakan wajahnya memanas.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu, sejak kejadian di pantai tempo hari. Namun mereka masih terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Biasanya ketika sarapan mereka selalu berbicara atau bersenda gurau, kini mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya seperti: hari ini aku akan kepasar, hari ini aku pulang larut, dan sebagainya.

Bahkan Madara memilih tempat duduk lain yang sedikit jauh dari Hinata saat makan bersama.

Madara juga sengaja pulang sangat larut agar tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Hinata yang ingin menyambut majikannya saat pulang segera mengurungkan niatnya karena sang majikan seperti tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Ma-Madara-sama..." panggil Hinata dengan suara gemetar. Madara sedikit terkejut Hinata berani memanggilnya lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?" Madara sangat singkat menjawabnya. Dan itu membuat hati si gadis semakin ngilu.

"Hiks... hiks..." Madara lagi-lagi terkejut. Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menangis?

"Hei, Hinata. Kau kenapa?" Madara segera duduk disamping Hinata dan mengelus helaian indigo yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia menyandarkan kepala gadis itu pada dadanya. Tak peduli kalau air mata gadis itu membasahi kemejanya.

"Kenapa... hiks.. kenapa Madara-sama seperti tak acuh padaku? Bahkan anda juga menghindariku. Apa anda marah padaku? Apa salahku, Madara-sama? Hiks...hiksss" Hinata menangis tersedu dalam dekapan majikannya.

Madara tidak menyangka Hinata menganggap dirinya seperti itu. Sebenarnya pria itu sangat malu karena kejadian di pantai tempo lalu. Meski Hinata juga memberikan lampu hijau padanya karena gadis itu merespon apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi Madara menganggap Hinata hanya terbawa suasana saja.

"Hinata, ssttt sudah jangan menangis lagi. Gomennasai, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu atau seperti tidak peduli padamu. Aku hanya merasa malu. Itu saja" Hinata yang masih sesenggukan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap pria tersebut.

"Ke-hiks, kenapa anda -hiks, h-harus m-malu -hiks?" Hinata bukan tergagap tapi tersedu-sedu. Madara yang tadinya khawatir dan merasa bersalah kini berusaha menahan tawanya. Mendengar Hinata dengan sesenggukan seperti itu malah terdengar lucu baginya.

"Hiks, ke-kena -hiks pa, a-an -hiks da, m-malah -hiks-hiks, tertawa!" Maksud hati ingin protes dan terlihat marah. Tapi isak tangisnya malah membuat ucapannya menjadi konyol.

Cukup sudah. Madara tak bisa menahannya lagi. Pria itu memegang perut dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menggeprak-geprak meja.

"Hahahahaha! Hihihihihi! A-ah gomen-gomen. Ppfffff. Huwaahahaha" baru kali ini seorang Madara yang terkenal memiliki pride tinggi, pelit senyum dan workaholic tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu. Sungguh moment yang amat langka.

Hinata yang sudah sangat kesal tidak tahu harus bagaimana melampiaskan kekesalannya. Jadi ia mengepalkan tangan dan berusaha menahan tangisannya. Tapi itu malah memperburuk keadaan. Suara sesenggukan Hinata semakin membuat Madara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"M-M-Madara -hiks-hiks -sama, -hiks-hiks, -ja -hiks, h-h-hat! Hiks, hiks, hiks" Hinata sadar betapa konyolnya suara yang ia hasilkan saat ini. Akhirnya ia pun tertawa karena suaranya sendiri. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menangis sampai sesenggukan.

Pertama saat ibunya meninggal. Tapi ia menangis seperti itu di dalam kamarnya, jadi tidak ada hal memalukan seperti sekarang ini. Nampaknya gadis itu lupa menagih penjelasan atas pertanyaannya tadi pada sang majikan.

Mendengar Hinata tertawa, Madara kembali memeluk gadis itu. Ia mengusap-usap surai indigo panjangnya. Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang ketika tubuhnya bersandar pada dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik. Gomennasai, aku sudah membuatmu sedih. Tapi kau membuatku sangat senang di pagi ini. Hahaha- aduh!" Tawa pria itu berubah ringisan ketika Hinata mencubit pinggangnya.

"Oh.. kau sudah mulai berani ya. Lihat hukuman apa yang aku-"

"Go-gomennasai. Kumohon jangan kelitiki aku. Perutku masih sakit karena menangis seperti tadi" cicit Hinata yang sudah tidak terlalu sesenggukan lagi.

Madara menjauhkan sedikit tubuh Hinata. Ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari kelopak mata yang mulai bengkak dengan tisue di tangannya. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

 **Cup cup**

Madara mendaratkan ciumannya pada kedua kelopak mata gadis tersebut. Hinata memejamkan mata, meresapi hangatnya bibir pria itu ketika menyentuh kedua kelopak matanya.

 **Cup**

Satu lagi kecupan pada ujung hidungnya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi, Hinata. Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia" ikrar Madara seraya menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"A-arigatou, Madara-sama" Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya saat bibir Madara mengecup keningnya.

 **'Mungkin belum saatnya. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibirmu meski itu sulit'** Madara tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu lebih dulu.

"Ittekimasu, Hinata"

"Itterasshai, Madara-sama" Hinata menatapnya dengan sendu, dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak ingin Madara meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi ia segera membuang keinginannya tersebut. Memang siapa dirinya?

Sedangkan Madara terlihat tidak rela harus meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan rapat dengan perusahaan Sabaku hari ini.

 **'Semoga hari ini semuanya selesai dan aku akan pulang cepat, Hinata'** ia berjanji dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hoy, kulihat kau mulai berubah, Madara"

Pria bersurai coklat panjang menatap Madara dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Hal itu membuat sang Uchiha risih. Pasalnya pria bermarga Senju itu menatapnya cukup dekat.

Wajar saja banyak yang menggosipkan mereka memiliki hubungan spesial meskipun sudah jelas tidak benar adanya. Hashirama Senju sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri yang cantik. Salahkan sikap si sulung Senju itu yang terlalu santai dan dekat dengannya.

"Bisakah kau menjaga jarak ketika berbicara denganku, baka. Aku lelah mendengar gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang kau dan aku. Mereka selalu mengatakan kita memiliki hubungan spesial"

Madara menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Iris hitamnya menatap tajam pada si surai coklat.

"Hm, kita memang memiliki hubungan spesial bukan?"

 **Pletak!**

Madara menggetok kepala sulung Senju itu dengan asbak. Hashirama hanya meringis seraya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Issh, kau ini. Dasar violance prince. Makanya cepatlah cari pendamping dan menikah agar kau tidak lagi mendengar gosip aneh soal kita" Hashirama menyeruput espresso miliknya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja membujang karena kau menyukai-"

Kali ini Madara sudah mengangkat cangkir kopi ditangannya. Melihat hal tersebut Hashirama hanya menunjukkan tanda peace pada pria Uchiha itu.

"Berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak. Karena ucapanmu aku yang harus menanggung gosip murahan seperti itu. Ttaku"

Madara mengarahkan cangkir kopi ke bibirnya. Menyesap Americano yang selalu membuat fikiranya rileks. Ternyata gerakan itu sebatas gertakan saja namun sukses membuat Hashirama diam.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau terlihat berbeda belakangan ini?"

"Apanya yang berbeda? Aku masih mau makan siang bersamamu walaupun kemarin-kemarin aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu kan aku sedang ada project dengan Sabaku"

"Iya, aku tahu. Bukan itu yang ku maksud"

"Lalu?" Hashirama tampak menyeringai. Madara kembali waspada bilamana pria yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama Senju Corp. itu kembali berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"O-oy, santai saja! Kau ini selalu berfikir buruk padaku" Hashirama menggerutu seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Madara sangat jijik melihatnya tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala tingkah pria itu.

"Beberapa bulan ini kau tampak bahagia dan lebih santai. Dan ku dengar kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, sahabat terbaikmu ini?"

Madara hanya diam, ia sedang menikmati rokok yang sudah separuh lalu menaruhnya di asbak.

"Kekasih? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Ah sudahlah, kau masih saja menutupinya dariku, heh? Kau membawa perempuan ke rumahmu bukan?" Hashirama menyeringai seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Oh, jadi itu. Dia hanya pelayanku" Madara tertawa singkat. "Hei, darimana kau tahu?! Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun selama ini"

"Ow, sudah berapa lama? Jangan panggil aku Hashirama kalau aku tidak tahu apapun, Hehe. Oh ya siapa namanya? Berapa umurnya?"

"Cih, kau tidak perlu tahu" Madara mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap ponsel di tangannya.

"Ayolah, kau ini pelit sekali" protes Hashirama yang entah kenapa hari ini membuat Madara sedikit pusing.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dia sudah 5 bulan bekerja dirumahku. Puas?" Madara menatap Hashirama dengan malas.

"Hoo... sudah selama itu ternyata" Hashirama tersenyum rubah. "Oh iya, patung perunggu yang tempo hari kutitipkan, masih ada padamu bukan?"

"Hn. Kenapa?" Madara tampak serius menatap email di ponselnya.

"Aku harus mengambilnya hari ini" Hashirama tersenyum rubah.

Jangan sebut Uchiha itu jenius jika Madara tidak bisa menebak apa yang Hashirama rencanakan.

"Nanti malam aku antarkan kerumahmu"

"Ah tidak bisa. Patung itu harus ku ambil sekarang juga, sebab jam 4 nanti harus ku berikan pada Ayahnya Mito" Jelas sekali sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu, Hashirama mengatakan patung itu sengaja dititip padanya karena tidak ingin diketahui ayah mertuanya.

Madara menghela nafas. Kesabarannya sedang di uji hari ini.

.

.

"Ah! Okaeri, Madara-sama. Tidak biasanya anda pulang cepat?" Hinata yang sedang menyiram tanaman nampak bingung sang majikan pulang saat matahari masih tinggi.

"Ada barang yang harus aku ambil" Madara langsung berjalan menuju kedalam rumah.

Tak lama muncul sosok pria berkulit tan dengan rambut coklat panjang. Hinata merasa familiar dengan wajah orang tersebut. Hashirama melihat seorang gadis yang menatapnya seraya memegang selang yang masih mengeluarkan kucuran air. Pria itu tersenyum antusias.

"Halo. Jadi kau ya kekasih Madara? Perkenalkan, aku Hashirama" sangat to the point. Hashirama memang begitu orangnya.

"Kekasih?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "A-aku hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan dirumah ini, Hashirama-sama" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu dan wajah merona.

"Hoo, pelayan rumah ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Madara? Apa kau melayaninya ju-"

 **Buk!**

Patung perunggu berbentuk budha sukses mencium kepala Hashirama. Madara benar-benar seorang sadistik.

"Itaii!" Seru si surai coklat dengan kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri berkata yang tidak-tidak pada seorang gadis. Ah Hinata, jangan dengar ucapan orang mesum ini" Hashirama mendengus kesal.

"Hoy, apa maksudmu mengatakan aku mesum. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa gadis manis ini juga mengurusmu? Seperti itu!"

"Iya, iya. Terserah kau saja. Ini patungnya, sekarang kita pergi"

"Baiklah, arigatou. Matta ashita, Hinata-san" Hinata balas tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua. Jika dilihat-lihat, entah kenapa mereka tampak sangat akrab dan err,, sesuatu.

Hinata spontan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua bayangan aneh yang sempat melintas di otaknya.

Ketika iris lavenderna menatap kebawah, ia melihat kunci mobil milik majikannya tergeletak disana. Pasti jatuh saat menggetok kepala Hashirama tadi -fikir Hinata. Ia segera mengambil kunci tersebut dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Madara yang belum jauh.

"MADARA-SAMA! KUNCI MOBIL ANDA JA-"

Kakinya tersandung selang yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menyiram tanaman. Hinata memejamkam mata dan hanya bisa pasrah jika tubuhnya -atau yang terburuk wajahnya- akan mendarat diatas paving blok yang tidak bisa dibilang halus.

 **Brukk,,**

Bukan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan tubuhnya melainkan rasa hangat dari kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Hinata merasa sangat nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang sang majikan. Ia bisa merasakan panas pada pipinya.

"Kau ini, ceroboh sekali. Untung saja aku bisa menahanmu" Madara memeluk seraya mengusap surai panjang Hinata. Ia sangat khawatir jika Hinata sampai jatuh meskipun itu karena ketidak hati-hatiannya sendiri.

Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya, ditatapnya wajah Madara yang terlihat cemas, kesal namun juga lega. Gadis itu mengulum senyum. Majikannya memang terlihat angkuh dan tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya ia sosok yang baik dan cukup perhatian.

"A-arigatou, Madara-sama. Gomen sudah merepotkan anda"

"Sudahlah. Apa ada yang sakit atau luka?" Madara menatap Hinata dari atas hingga bawah. Mencari luka sekecil apapun pada tubuh pelayannya.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Madara-sama. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ah ini kunci mobil anda" Madara menerima kunci yang Hinata sodorkan padanya.

"Hm, syukurlah. Arigatou, Hinata. Jaa, ittekimasu" Madara membelakangi Hinata dan mulai berjalan.

"Ha'i. Itterasshai. Akh..." Hinata merasakan nyeri pada pergelangan kakinya ketika ia hendak berbalik. Sepertinya ia terkilir.

Mendengar rintihan pelayannya, Madara kembali menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Sudah ku duga. Kakimu pasti terkilir. Sekarang aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Jangan membantah!" Madara tidak ingin perkataannya dibantah. Pasalnya ia tahu betul pelayannya ini berfikiran hal tersebut akan merepotkannya.

Hinata tidak ingin menyusahkan Madara yang sudah sangat baik padanya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat sang majikan kesal.

"Su-sumimasen, Madara-sama. Aku-"

"Sudah, diam saja. Kalau kau sakit, kau tak akan bisa mengurus rumah. Dan hal itu akan membuatku repot" lain yang difikirkan, lain yang diucapkan. Madara terkadang menjadi Tsundere juga.

 **'Kalau kau sakit, aku akan sangat khawatir, Hinata'**

Tanpa aba-aba Madara menggendong Hinata ala Bridal style. Hinata tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya ketika Madara melakukan hal tersebut. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan itu membuat jantung hinata berdetak hebat dan wajahnya memanas.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di belakang leherku, Hinata. Kau akan jatuh jika seperti itu" demi Kami-sama. Hinata sudah tidak kuat berada dijarak sedekat itu dengan majikannya.

.

.

"Kaki anda hanya terkilir nyonya, tidak ada luka serius. Kemungkinan dalam 5 hari akan segera pulih. Saya akan menuliskan resep untuk obat penghilang sakit dan vitamin. Diminum sehari 2 kali setelah makan" sang dokter bernama Kabuto Yakushi menuliskan resep pada sebuah kertas.

"Ano, sensei. Apa aku bisa beraktivitas dengan normal?" Dokter Kabuto menatap Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Boleh saja, tapi sedikit dikurangi. Karena akan menjadi lama pulihnya jika nyonya bekerja terlalu berat. Nah tuan, mulai sekarang anda harus mengawasi aktivitas istri anda. Jangan sampai lupa diminum obatnya karena itu sangat membantu proses pemulihannya"

Madara hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dokter Kabuto. Hinata hendak membantah tapi Madara mencegahnya.

"Tentu saja, sensei. Istriku memang sedikit keras kepala dan suka memaksakan diri. Soal obat, saya sendiri yang akan menyuapinya agar ia tidak lupa" sang dokter tersenyum melihat pasangan dihadapannya. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan suami-istri yang harmonis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini resepnya. Lekas sembuh nyonya Hinata" Madara dan Hinata meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apa lukanya serius?" Hashirama yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar segera menghampiri Hinata dan Madara.

"Tidak, Hashirama-sama. Aku hanya terkilir, mungkin 5 hari sudah sembuh. Arigatou sudah mengkhawatirkanku" gadis Hyuga itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ah, yokatta. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu, Hinata. Karena kecerobohanku, kau yang jadi celaka seperti ini" Hashirama membungkukkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu. Tentu sja Hinata merasa tidak enak karena bagaimanapun juga dirinya hanyalah seorang pelayan.

"Itu benar. Kau memang pria tua yang ceroboh, Hashirama. Lain kali taruh kunci mobilmu dengan benar supaya tidak lagi memakan korban" omel Madara yang membuat Hashirama tercengang. Tidak biasanya Madara cerewet seperti ini.

"Ha'i - ha'i. Kau lihat, Hinata-chan. Madara sangat perhatian dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Tidak biasanya lho dia bersikap begitu pada orang lain apalagi yang belum lama dikenalnya" bisik Hashirama pada Hinata.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Jangan berbisik begitu di depanku" Madara terlihat kesal. Ia menarik Hinata pelan untuk menjauh dari si sulung Senju. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada pria itu.

"Hee? Apa ini?" Tanya Hashirama yang nampak bingung.

"Itu resep obat yang harus ditebus dan biaya administrasinya. Kau yang bertanggung jawab membayarnya" jelas Madara seraya menyeringai.

"Ah, wakatta wakatta. Kalian tunggu disini sebentar"

Hashirama memang pria yang bertanggung jawab. Meskipun itu tidak mutlak kesalahannya tapi ia memiliki andil atas terkilirnya kaki si gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Ayo kita duduk disana, Hinata. Ingin ku ambilkan minum?" Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan majikannya.

"Ano, kenapa Hashirama-sama yang membayar semuanya. Ma-maksudku, aku memiliki uang untuk membayarnya. Atau anda bisa memotongnya dari gajiku nanti" Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Hashirama.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Dia memang harus melakukannya" jawab Madara dengan cuek sambil melihat ponselnya.

 **'Apa jangan-jangan, Madara-sama orang yang pelit dan ia tidak ingin keluar biaya karena mengobati pekerjanya?** ' Hinata kembali berfikir yang tidak masuk akal.

 **Tuk**

Hinata merasakan dahinya disentil. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat Madara menatapnya serius.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Ttaku, kau ini. Kalau aku pelit, mana mungkin aku mau menyuruhmu bekerja untukku dan membayarmu lebih dibandingkan pelayan lain diluar sana"

Hinata terkejut. Bagaimana majikannya bisa tahu persis apa yang ada dalam fikirannya? Ia teringat desas-desus yang beredar. Dikatakan kalau keturunan Senju memiliki indera ke-6 dan memiliki kekuatan cenayang.

"Aww, itaii"

Lagi-lagi Madara menyentil dahi sang pelayan.

"Kau ini, berhenti berfikir yang macam-macam. Itu akibatnya jika terlalu sering menonton sinetron" omel Madara dengan santai. By the way, apa hubungannya dengan sinetron?

"La-lalu, bagaimana anda bisa tahu apa yang ku fikirkan?"

"Wajahmu, ah maksudku semuanya tertulis di dahimu, Hinata" Madara menjawab asal seraya tersenyum. Ia senang sekali melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kebingungan seraya melirik ke arah dahinya -yang tentu saja mustahil. Benar-benar gadis yang polos.

"Hinata. Ini obat dan vitaminnya. Aku juga membelikan beberapa kaleng susu cair untukmu. Semoga cepat sembuh ya. Madara pasti akan merawatmu dengan baik" Hashirama menyerahkan kantung plastik tersebut pada Hinata seraya menyeringai.

"Urusai. Pantas saja kau lama sekali. Ayo kita pulang"

"Arigatou, Hashirama-sama. Anda sudah baik sekali padaku" Hinata membungkukkan badannya dihadapan pria bersurai coklat itu.

"E-eh, jangan seperti itu, Hinata. Ini memang sudah tanggung jawabku. Oh ya panggil saja aku Hashirama. Rasanya agak risih dipanggil seperti itu" Hashirama tidak suka orang berbicara terlalu formal dengannya.

"Wakarimashita. Sekali lagi arigatou, Hashirama-san" Hinata tersenyum sumringah pada Hashirama. Hal itu membuat jantung Madara sedikit ngilu seperti dicubit.

"Aa, sekarang kau pulang dan istirahat, Hinata. Madara kita berpisah disini. Lain kali ajak Hinata mengunjungi rumahku. Jaa minna" mereka pun berpisah karena Hashirama juga memiliki urusan yang harus dikerjakan.

Madara menuntun Hinata yang duduk di kursi roda menuju parkiran. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa berjalan tapi Madara bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk memakai kursi roda. Sebagai pelayan Hinata akhirnya menuruti perintah sang majikan.

.

.

Hashirama mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka daftar kontak dan menelepon salah satu nomor yang tertera disana.

"Moshi-moshi. Iya, Hinata ada bersamanya. Tenang saja, ia hidup dengan baik bersama Madara. Soal itu sepertinya Madara belum melakukan apa pun pada Hinata. Ah ha'i. Jaa" Hashirama mengakhiri telponnya. Ia tersenyum menatap pantulan wajahnya pada kaca spion.

"Urusanku selesai. Sekarang waktunya pulang"

.

.

.

"Nah, Hinata. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Untuk makan malam biar aku saja yang memasak. Kau ingin makan apa?" Madara membaringkan tubuh Hinata pada ranjang.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja. Aku masih bisa melakukan pekerjaanku. Aww!" Hinata meringis merasakan nyeri pada kakinya. Ia bergerak spontan dan kembali membuat nyeri pada kakinya.

"Bagaimana? Masih keras kepala nona Uchiha?" Hinata tersentak mendengar Madara kembali mengungkit nama tersebut. Sampai saat ini ia masih menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat, Madara-sama. Aku akan memakan apapun yang anda masak" Madara tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Hinata merasa sangat tidak enak.

"Sudah, jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Aku juga tahu caranya memasak makanan ringan, jadi jangan khawatir. Istirahatlah, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Madara menarik selimut hingga pinggang gadis itu.

"Oyasumi, Hinata" Madara mengecup kening gadis tersebut kemudian meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Gadis Hyuga itu pun memejamkan mata dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

 **Flashbac** k

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk menjadi penerus keluarga ini. Bahkan kau dikalahkan oleh adikmu yang berumur 5 tahun dibawahmu. Memalukan!" Pria bersurai coklat panjang dengan beberapa kerutan pada wajahnya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri diruang kerjanya tanpa menatap gadis itu sedikitpun.

"Cih, orang sepertimu tidak pantas dicalonkan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan! Jika aku yang berada diposisi ayahmu, aku akan merasa sangat malu memiliki anak yang tidak berguna sepertimu" ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang beriris serupa dengannya kemudian menyusul pria tersebut.

Hari ini sang sulung Hyuga kalah telak oleh adik kandungnya. Ia hanya mampu bernegosiasi dengan 2 perusahaan sedangkan sang adik berhasil menaklukkan 6 perusahaan. Adiknya memang terlihat lebih berbakat dibandingkan dirinya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini, Hinata?! Sudah 2 kali kau menolak pria-pria yang mampu menolong perusahaan kita! Nampaknya kau sangat menginginkan Hyuga Corp. jatuh!" murka Hiashi pada putri sulungnya.

"Gomennasai, Otou-san. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai"

"Tahu apa kau soal cinta, Hinata? Seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan bisa mencintai pria yang Tou-san pilihkan. Padahal Gaara dan Kakashi adalah pria-pria yang baik dan memiliki fisik yang menarik. Anehnya kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka!"

Hiashi memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia sudah sangat pusing menghadapi Hinata yang selalu menolak perjodohan.

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang ku cinta, Tou-san" Hiashi sangat terkejut. Baru kali ini Hinata berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Hm. Lalu kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya?" Hinata terkejut, ia tidak menyangka sang ayah akan peduli dengan hubungannya.

"Be-belum, Tou-san. A-aku akan menemuinya besok" Hinata berniat menemui Naruto disekolah seraya memberikan syal hasil rajutannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan pada Tou-san secepatnya" Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Ha'i, Tou-san" Hinata tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka Hiashi akan merestui pemuda yang disukainya.

Sebelum keluar ruangan Hiashi sedikit melirik putrinya yang tersenyum tipis. **'Akan ku suruh pemuda itu menjauhimu walau harus membayarnya sekalipun'**

.

.

Hinata mencari-cari keberadaan si pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu absen dari jadwal makan ramennya di kantin. Ia sudah bertanya pada siswa lain tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu. Aneh memang.

"Naruto-kun, kemana ya?" Gumamnya seraya memeluk erat paper bag di dadanya.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah jalan begini?" Sapa suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata sangat senang ketika melihat pemuda tersebut. Sejak mereka dikelas berbeda, ia hampir tidak pernah bertemu pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut. Ditambah kariernya sebagai atlet basket membuatnya jarang terlihat disekolah.

"Yo, hissashiburi ne. Kau tidak banyak berubah" Kiba mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas. Ia sangat rindu berkumpul bersama teman lamanya.

"Um, Kiba-kun juga. Ano, aku sedang mencari Naruto-kun. Apa Kiba-kun melihatnya?" Bukannya tidak ingin berbincang lebih lama, tapi Hinata sedang tidak memiliki waktu banyak saat ini. Ia harus mengurus kerjaannya di eskul Majalah Sekolah.

"Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya di depan gerbang sekolah tadi. Ada apa, Hinata? Kau tampak buru-buru sekali"

"Ah arigatou, Kiba-kun. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan sedikit urusan dengannya. Nanti aku akan menemuimu Kiba-kun. Jaa matta" Hinata segera berlari, meninggalkan Kiba yang tampaknya melupakan sesuatu.

"Astaga aku lupa! Naruto sedang bersama perempuan disana! Tapi, biarkan saja. Kasihan juga kalau Hinata terus berharap"

.

.

Hinata berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui pemuda pujaan hatinya.

"Na-Naruto, eeh? Siapa perempuan itu? Sepertinya bukan siswa sekolah ini" Hinata menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Ia penasaran siapa gadis yang sedang bersama Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, nanti langsung kerumahku saja. Hahaue sedang pergi ke Hong Kong" gadis berambut blonde panjang itu bergelayut manja pada Naruto.

 **'Siapa gadis itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun?'** Hinata masih mengawasi dari tempatnya.

"Hoo, jadi kau hanya sendiri dirumah? Yosh, aku akan menemanimu" Naruto terlihat antusias dengan ajakan gadis tersebut. Hinata semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Arigatou, Sayang. Jaa"

Ini yang membuat gadis Hyuga itu syok. Naruto dan gadis asing itu berciuman. Hinata sudah cukup paham dengan situasi saat ini. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya. Naruto dan gadis itu bisa dikatakan memiliki hubungan khusus.

 **'Sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi'** Hinata menahan air matanya seraya memeluk erat paper bag yang berisi syal tersebut.

.

.

Hinata pulang kerumah dengan lesu, sekarang ia tidak lagi memiliki sosok yang memotivasi dirinya.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Nee-san. Tou-san sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya" Hanabi menyambutnya pulang dan juga memberi kabar tidak mengenakkan.

Padahal gadis bersurai indigo itu ingin segera masuk dalam kamar dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja kepala keluarga Hyuga tersebut.

"Kau baru pulang, Hinata? Duduklah" Hiashi menyingkirkan tumpukan dokumen yang menghalangi pandangannya. Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Besok kau harus bertemu dengan salah satu kolega Tou-san. Meskipun masih muda tapi ia memiliki perusahaan besar bahkan hingga mancanegara. Ku harap kali ini kau bisa menerima perjodohan ini"

"Ta-tapi, Tou-san-"

"Tidak ada alasan apapun. Besok kau harus bertemu dengannya" lagi-lagi gadis berambut indigo itu harus berurusan dengan perjodohan. Padahal ia masih merasa sedih atas kejadian di sekolahnya tadi. Benar-benar tidak ada yang mengerti dirinya.

.

.

"Bukankah itu Hinata-sama, calon penerus perusahaan ini?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, Kin Tsuchi.

"Entahlah, ku dengar ia sangat lemah bahkan ketika direktur mengadakan kompetisi untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain, ia dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh adiknya yang masih kanak-kanak" jelas gadis berambut hot pink panjang, Tayuya.

"Eh, benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal ia terlihat baik dan cantik"

"Ya, ia memang baik dan cantik. Sayangnya ia tidak memiliki keberanian dan kekuatan untuk mempertahankan perusahaan. Ku dengar ia juga menolak untuk di jodohkan dengan salah satu pria pemilik perusahaan besar.

Kalau aku jadi dia, lebih baik bunuh diri saja daripada hidup menjadi tidak berguna. Hahaha" Tayuya tertawa devil.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

"Hinata! Hinata! Bangun, Hinata!" Madara menepuk pipi Hinata. Ia khawatir melihat Hinata menangis dan mengigau sesuatu dalam tidurnya.

"Ma-Madara-sama.." Hinata pun bangun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Reflek, gadis itu memeluk pria yang sudah 5 bulan ini bersamanya, meskipun sebatas pelayan-majikan.

"Sudah-sudah. Itu hanya bunga tidur" Madara mengusap-usap punggung Hinata agar gadis itu lebih tenang.

Hinata sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Madara dengan mata yang sayu dan sembab.

"Madara-sama. Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Hinata seraya menyeka air matanya. Ia juga menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat tulus.

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih, Hinata?" Madara bingung dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Karena anda sudah mengizinkanku tinggal disini dan memberiku pekerjaan"

"Benar hanya itu?" Madara memicingkan matanya.

"Um, benar, Madara-sama" Hinata masih menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Madara menyerah untuk kembali bertanya.

 **'Mungkin masih belum waktunya untuk bertanya. Aku akan berusaha tidak memaksanya berterus terang untuk saat ini'** Madara kembali menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Ayo kita ke meja makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam" Madara membantu Hinata duduk di kursi roda lalu menuntunnya ke ruang makan. Hinata menolak ketika Madara hendak membantunya pindah ke kursi makan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Madara-sama. Aku hanya terkilir, bukan lumpuh" Madara sedikit terkejut namun ia membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Seperti biasa Madara menempati kursi utama meja makan dengan Hinata yang duduk di sisi sampingnya.

"Ini, apa anda yang memasak ini semua?" Hinata menatap tak percaya pada hidangan di meja makan.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau meragukan keahlian memasakku, hm?" Madara tersenyum angkuh. Ia menahan tawa melihat Hinata tercengang dan menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga.

Saat ini di meja makan sudah tersedia sup jagung dengan sosis, chicken teriyaki, dan tamagoyaki. Benar-benar membuat Hinata tidak sabar untuk memakannya.

Ide jahil terlintas di kepala pria Uchiha tersebut. Ia mengambil tamagoyaki dengan sumpitnya, lalu menyuapkannya pada mulut Hinata yang masih terbuka.

"Hump" Hinata mengunyah makanan tersebut seraya menatap pria disampingnya.

"Wah, oishi!" Seru Hinata dengan wajah gembira. Ternyata majikannya pandai memasak. Benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Yokatta kalau kau menyukainya. Ayo makan yang banyak, setelah itu kau harus minum obat" Madara mengambilkan nasi serta lauknya untuk Hinata. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memanjakan gadis tersebut.

Madara sangat senang melihat Hinata makan dengan sangat lahap. Ternyata keahlian memasaknya belum hilang, begitu fikirnya.

 **'Madara-sama sangat baik kepadaku, bahkan ia sampai repot membuat semua makanan ini karena aku sakit. Rasanya seperti pasangan suami-istri saja. Eh, nani? Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh berfikir yang aneh-aneh'**

Madara yang masih menatap Hinata seraya menyantap makanannya menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah gadis tersebut.

"Hinata, wajahmu memerah. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria itu dengan cemas.

"A-ah, ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Hehe" Hinata gagal menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Tentu saja Madara paham jika gadis sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aa, sou. Lalu apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, Hinata?"

"E-etto... tidak, tidak ada. Ah aku sudah kenyang sekali. Gozousama desu, aku permi-" Madara mencengkram lengan gadis tersebut. Tatapan matanya seakan menyuruh gadis itu untuk tidak beranjak kemana pun.

"Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Hinata. Kau tahu, aku paling benci dibohongi" Madara tampak serius mengatakan hal tersebut. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ia cukup malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ayo, katakan Hinata" Madara sedikit lepas kendali dan ia menyesalkan itu. "Gomen, silahkan kalau kau ingin beristirahat" pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"A-anda sudah bersikap sangat baik kepadaku" Hinata masih dengan wajah menunduk mulai membuka suara. Madara menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan gadis itu katakan.

"Contohnya seperti saat ini, anda sampai memasak sebanyak ini karena aku sakit dan tidak bisa melakukan tugasku seperti biasa. Anda juga menyuapiku dan hal itu membuatku merasa kita, umm, seperti su-suami-istri"

Hinata berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia merasa sangat malu dan wajahnya memanas. Sedangkan Madara tercengang dengan pengakuan Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan berkata demikian. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sudah berfikir yang negative.

"Hinata..." Madara ingin sekali menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Tapi ia menahan tangannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Jadi ia hanya mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Hinata?" Pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata ambigu. Ia merasa canggung dengan situasi saat ini.

 **'Duh, apa yang Madara-sama maksud makanannya ya? Ya, mungkin itu'**

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya, Madara-sama" pria itu mengerutkan dahi. Ia merasa gadis itu salah menafsirkan ucapannya.

"Hm? Apa yang kau suka, Hinata?" Kali ini Madara menatapnya dengan datar. Ditanyai seperti itu tentu saja membuat Hinata bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa anda menanyakannya lagi, Madara-sama? Tentu saja aku sangat menyukai masakan anda. Benar kan?" Madara masih menatapnya datar.

"Yappari" gumam Madara pelan. "Sou ka. Ku kira kau suka jika aku, menyuapimu" Madara tidak ingin lagi membahas hal tersebut. Ia kembali menyuapi Hinata yang terlihat malu-malu menerima suapan darinya.

.

.

"Ah, kenyangnya. Gozousama desu" ucap Hinata dengan riang. Madara merapikan piring-piring kotor dan menaruhnya di washtuffle. Sebenarnya Hinata yang ingin melakukan hal tersebut tapi Madara benar-benar melarangnya melakukan apapun.

Selesai merapikan meja makan, pria Uchiha itu kembali mendudukkan Hinata pada kursi roda lalu membawanya menuju halaman belakang.

"Ano, kita mau kemana, Madara-sama?" Hinata bingung. Madara tidak mengatakan apapun tiba-tiba menuntun kursi rodanya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku sedang membawamu ke halaman belakang, Hinata"

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kenapa anda membawaku kesana?"

"Lihat langitnya. Malam ini bulan bulat sempurna. Langit tampak cerah dan indah dengan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan" tunjuk pria itu pada langit malam yang terlihat terang karena bulan purnama.

"Benar. Bulannya sangat indah" gumam Hinata takjub akan pemandangan langit malam ini.

"Kau tahu, Hinata" gadis itu menoleh, menatap Madara. "Ah tidak, lupakan saja" Madara mengurungkan obrolannya.

"Ada apa, Madara-sama? Ceritakan saja" kini gadis itu yang penasaran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat dengan Izuna, adikku yang sudah meninggal. Saat kami masih kanak-kanak hingga aku kelas 1 SMP, kami selalu pergi ke lembah yang berada di konoha setiap bulan purnama.

Saat itu yang ada di fikiran kami ada suatu jalur yang menghubungkan bumi dengan bulan. Tentu saja itu hanya cerita bohong"

Madara tertawa ringan mengenang masa kanak-kanaknya bersama sang adik. Bagaimana pun Madara semasa kecil juga sosok yang polos seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Jadi anda suka berpetualang semasa kecil, Madara-sama?" Hinata tertawa pelan. Madara menyentuh wajah gadis itu, membuat Hinata menghentikan tawanya dan menatap pria yang terlihat sangat tampan malam ini.

"Hinata..." Sebut pria Uchiha itu dengan setengah berbisik.

"D-doushita, Madara-sama?" Hinata gugup, pria itu menatapnya sejenak kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **'A-apa Madara-sama mau menciumku!? Duh, dadaku berdebar kencang sekali'** gadis itu memejamkan mata dengan rapat. Ia tidak tahan menatap wajah Madara yang semakin dekat.

"Ada daun kering dirambutmu, Hinata"

"Heh?" Hinata spontan membuka kedua matanya. Madara menunjukkan sebuah daun berukuran kecil padanya.

"Ah Wajahmu merah, Hinata. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam. Kau bisa terkena demam"

 **'Oh, jadi hanya daun kering ya.. Eh? Kenapa aku merasa kecewa? Ah Tidak-tidak!'** Hinata hanya menunduk dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, Hinata. Daijobu?"

"Ah, ha'i" gadis itu berusaha bersikap normal.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah. Kau juga belum minum obat, Hinata" Madara tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Um" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Madara membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka berkutat dengan fikiran masing-masing.

 **'Aku harus bisa menahan diri. Tapi berada didekat gadis ini membuatku hilang kendali. Aku harus mencari tahu asal-usul gadis ini, aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit seperti dulu lagi'**

 **'Kenapa aku selalu berdebar dan gugup setiap bersama pria ini? A-apa aku mulai menyukainya?'**

 **Haahh...**

Tanpa sadar mereka menghela nafas bersamaan.

"..."

"..."

Mereka reflek saling tatap, hitam bertemu lavender. Hanya beberapa detik Madara memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

"Ah, etto, kenapa kau menghela nafas begitu? Apa kau merasa bosan, Hinata?" Pria itu berusaha bersikap biasa namun nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit kikuk.

"Eh, tidak-tidak, Madara-sama. Aku, hanya sedikit risih harus duduk di kursi roda seperti ini. Aku sudah membuat anda repot, Madara-sama" ucap gadis indigo itu yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena ia memang merasa tidak enak hati pada sang majikan yang malah merawatnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak usah berfikir macam-macam, Hinata. Sekarang kau harus meminum obatnya setelah itu istirahat" Madara memapah tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

Ia mengambil beberapa kantung yang berisi obat lalu menaruh 3 butir tablet tersebut pada telapak tangannya.

"Tapi piring kotornya-"

"Aku yang akan mencucinya. Hora, buka mulutmu" sela pria itu seraya menyuapi obat tersebut. Hinata menurut, ia meminum obatnya dengan lancar.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, Hinata. Oyasumi" ucap Madara setelah menarik selimut hingga sebatas perut gadis itu lalu mengecup keningnya.

"A-ano..."

"Hm, nani?" Madara yang masih berdiri disamping tempat tidur kembali menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk" Hinata terlihat sedikit ragu mengatakannya. Ia takut sang majikan akan tetap memaksanya untuk istirahat.

"Lalu?" Madara menatap iris lavender gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah jika Hinata belum mau tidur tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Karena sedari tadi ialah yang selalu menyuruh gadis itu beristirahat.

Sedangkan Hinata tengah bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada majikannya itu. Mimpi buruk ah tidak, ingatan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul di mimpinya membuat Hinata takut.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu, Hinata?" Madara melihat gadis dihadapannya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 **'Sepertinya aku masih belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang** ' gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepala. Entahlah, ia masih ragu untuk menceritakannya.

"Um, tidak terasa sudah 5 bulan aku bekerja disini. Se-sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran, apa anda tidak memiliki kekasih?" Madara terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-ah, bu-bukannya aku usil tapi aku sedikit heran orang seperti anda tidak memiliki kekasih"

"Hn, memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak memiliki kekasih?" Madara menatap gadis itu dengan tangan memegang dagu serta dahi yang sengaja dikerutkan.

"E-eh... etto, tidak apa. Sumimasen sudah bertanya hal seperti itu" Hinata malu. Mulutnya dengan lancar menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak apa, santai saja. Kau tahu kan aku ini selalu pergi pagi dan pulang tengah malam, jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar berkencan. Tidak ada perempuan yang menyukai pria workaholic sepertiku" jawab pria itu disertai tawa ringan.

"Ah, sou ka. Tapi anda pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya?"

Madara tampak melamun sejenak. Masa lalunya kembali terbayang dalam kepalanya.

"Ya, pernah. Mungkin sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu" jawabnya dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat hal tersebut Hinata menganggap Madara masih belum bisa melupakannya.

"Sou ka. Seperti apa kekasih anda dulu, Madara-sama? Aku yakin dia pasti perempuan yang cantik dan hebat" Hinata nampak antusias namun entah kenapa dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Ah, kurang lebih begitulah. Dia perempuan yang kuat dan mampu menaklukkan pria manapun. Hanya saja, egonya terlalu tinggi dan dia tidak ingin berubah perihal kebiasaannya. Mungkin seperti itulah kehidupan seorang model..."

"... Oleh karena itu kami sepakat untuk berpisah setelah menjalin hubungan selama 6 tahun" jelas Madara yang masih menatap kosong. Sepertinya Hinata sedikit menyesal sudah menanyakan hal itu.

"Sayang sekali" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan si gadis bersurai indigo. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Tidak juga. Lagipula dialah yang ingin mengakhirinya. Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu masa lalu ku, Hinata?" Madara mencoba mengubah atmosfir yang mendadak canggung tersebut.

"Eh! Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Hehehe. Aku hanya takut tiba-tiba kekasih anda datang dan melihatku ada disini" Hinata merutuki dirinya. Itu merupakan alasan bodoh dan sayangnya hanya itulah yang terfikir olehnya.

Madara tersenyum seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa senang gadis itu menanyakan hal tersebut. Toh ia juga sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika mengingat kisah cintanya yang telah kandas.

"Tapi selama ini tidak ada perempuan yang datang kan?" Hinata menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Itu artinya aku memang tidak memiliki kekasih. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak ada yang berani datang kesini sekalipun itu keluargaku sendiri kecuali mereka sudah membuat janji denganku"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Karena aku bisa dibilang kepala dari keluarga ini. Jadi mereka sangat segan padaku. Ah, kecuali satu orang, keponakanku. Tapi dia hanya dekat dengnku di kantor saja, bocah itu terlalu malas untuk berkunjung kemari. Katanya rumah ini seperti rumah tak berpenghuni..."

"... Tapi baguslah. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan datang kesini dan mengganggumu, Hinata" pria itu tersenyum dengan tangannya yang masih mengusap helaian indigo itu.

 **'Bisa-bisa Itachi merebutmu dariku karena kau memiliki rambut yang mirip dengan mantannya'** imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Ah, begitu ya. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu jika nanti keponakan anda datang kemari. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan"

"Jadi aku orang yang tidak menyenangkan menurutmu?" Madara menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi memelas. Ditatap seperti itu membuat si gadis Hyuga merasa tidak enak. Majikannya ini terkadang suka kekanakan.

"E-eh? Bu-bukan begitu. Anda orang yang sangat baik dan juga membuatku nyaman. Hanya saja anda selalu terlihat serius"

"Hm, naruhoto. Hei, sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Kau harus istirahat, Hinata" Madara sedikit terkejut melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan angka 11. Mereka terlalu asik bercerita hingga lupa waktu.

"Um. Anda juga harus istirahat, Madara-sama. Arigatou, oyasuminasai"

Madara membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Hinata. Rasa dingin dari bibir itu menyentuh dahinya, membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar cukup kencang. Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin pria itu beranjak dari sisinya, tapi ia tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Iya, aku juga akan segera tidur. Oyasumi, Hinata" pria itu pun berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri berbaring di atas ranjang yang bisa ditempati oleh dua orang. Gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepala, mengusir fikiran-fikiran aneh dalam kepalanya.

 **'Sebenarnya aku ingin berada disisimu, menemanimu hingga kau tertidur. Andai saja kau menahanku pergi, Hinata'** Madara menatapi pintu yang baru ditutupnya dengan sendu.

.

.

"Hanabi, apa sebaiknya kita jemput Nee-sanmu pulang?" Tanya pria berambut coklat panjang yang terlihat muram di meja kerjanya.

"Tidak. Bukankah Tou-san sendiri yang sudah mengusirnya. Biarkan Nee-san hidup dengan pilihannya sendiri. Selama ini Tou-san sudah menyakiti Nee-san"

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat menyesal sudah memaksanya selama ini" kepala keluarga Hyuga itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada putri sulungnya.

"Biarkan Nee-san yang memilih jalannya sendiri. Aku yakin dia pria yang baik, apalagi dia seorang Uchiha. Dan sebaiknya Tou-san tetap merahasiakan keberadaan Nee-san bahkan dari Neji Nii-san sekalipun"

"Ha'i, wakarimashita. Kalau Hinata lebih bahagia tinggal disana, Tou-san akan mencoba berbicara dengan Fugaku" Hiashi mencari-cari daftar kontak di ponselnya.

"Terserah Tou-san saja" si bungsu Hyuga berjalan keluar ruang kerja ayahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai. Sorry ya lama banget updatenya dan ceritanya juga agak kurang menarik. Udah berkali-kali di edit tapi hanya inilah yang bisa gue kasih. Sekali lagi sorry kalau kecewa dengan alur ceritanya.

Makasih juga buat yang udah review dan tidak melakukan aksi flame. Hehehe.

\- hikarishe: Itu Haru salah publish. Haru juga baru sadar ternyata yang di publish file yang mentah. Hahaha. Tapi sudah di perbaiki. Bila berkenan silahkan dibaca ulang :)

\- paijo-payah & yuliyantin : makasih ya. Sorry agak lama publishnya.

\- Izuna: soal itu nanti akan dibahas. Jadi stay tune terus ya :)

Sekali lagi gue minta maaf kalau ceritanya agak gaje. Memang begitulah konsepnya. Hahaha. Semoga bisa cepat publish chap selanjutnya. Ditunggu review positifnya ya. Sampai jumpa ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Pair: Madara Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, gaje. Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Hinata Uchiha?**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ngghh.. sudah pagi. Ya ampun, sudah jam 07.45! Bisa-bisanya aku bangun kesiangan!" Hinata panik dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

 **Bruukk!**

"Ahh! Itaii!" Ringis gadis itu ketika kakinya menapaki lantai. Ia lupa kalau kakinya sedang sakit.

Madara sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan. Pria berambut panjang itu terkejut melihat Hinata terduduk dilantai seraya meringis kesakitan.

"Hinata!" Ia segera menghampiri Hinata dan menaruh nampan tersebut diatas meja.

"Ma-Madara-sama? Anda tidak pergi ke kantor?" Gadis itu menatap heran pada majikannya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian casual. Pria itu menggeleng seraya menggendong Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari" ucapnya seraya membaringkan gadis itu kembali ke ranjangnya. Mendengar majikannya mengambil cuti membuat Hinata terkejut. Pasalnya ia tahu kalau Madara sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus project.

"Tapi bukankah anda-"

"Tidak usah di fikirkan. Saat ini aku ingin menjaga dan merawatmu sampai kondisimu lebih baik, Hinata" Madara mengusap surai indigo itu seraya tersenyum. Hinata tidak menyangka pria itu rela meninggalkan pekerjaan demi dirinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Madara-sama"

"Aku tahu. Aku sedikit khawatir meninggalkanmu sendiri disini saat kau sedang tidak sehat" Madara memang khawatir harus meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri dirumahnya walau pun lingkungan tempatnya tinggal terbilang aman.

"Sou ka" Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala. Ia memang merasa bersalah tapi di sisi lain entah kenapa hatinya merasa senang.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus sarapan. Aku akan menyuapimu, Hinata" Madara mengambil sepiring nasi goreng yang dibuatnya. Ia sudah bersiap menyuapi gadis tersebut.

Hinata segera mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di sisi ranjang, ia tidak ingin Madara terus-menerus memanjakannya.

"E-eh! Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa makan sendiri, Madara-sama" pria itu malah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menyuapimu, Hinata?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Madara-sama. Aku kan hanya terkilir, bukan sakit serius. Aku tidak ingin anda terlalu memanjakanku, Madara-sama. Bagaimana pun juga aku ini adalah pelayan anda. Seharusnya akulah yang melayani anda"

Madara tertohok mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Ia lupa kalau keberadaan gadis itu dirumah ini tak lain sebagai pelayannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanjakan pelayanku sendiri? Hora, buka mulutmu" Madara tetap ingin menyuapi gadis tersebut. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan membiarkan Madara menyuapinya lagi.

"Kalau sampai keluarga anda tahu aku takut akan menjadi masalah. Karena aku hanyalah seorang pelayan" cicit Hinata dengan wajah murung.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Ayo cepat selesaikan makannya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Madara kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali mencerna nasi goreng yang disuapi oleh majikannya.

.

.

"Yosh, kita berangkat" Madara menstarter mobilnya. Mereka sudah siap berangkat.

"Ano, kita mau kemana, Madara-sama?" Hinata bingung. Majikannya memang belum menjelaskan kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat orang yang spesial bagiku, tapi sebelumnya kita akan mampir ke toko bunga terlebih dahulu" jelas pria itu dengan antusias. Ekspresi gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah sedih.

"Aa, sou ka" ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

Padahal semalam pria itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi hari ini ia akan membawa dirinya ketempat orang yang spesial? Bahkan majikannya berniat membelikan bunga untuk orang tersebut. Sungguh terlalu.

Sepanjang perajalanan tidak ada interaksi diantara mereka. Madara fokus mengemudikan mobil sedangkan Hinata berusaha menikmati pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hinata, daijobu? Dari tadi kulihat kau sangat diam. Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Pria itu terlihat khawatir melihat Hinata yang tadinya nampak senang akan jalan dengannya kini malah terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"A-ah, daijobu, Madara-sama. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk" dusta gadis tersebut.

"Kau pasti bosan ya? Perjalanan kita memang sedikit lebih jauh, Hinata. Kalau begitu kita akan mampir sebentar ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa camilan" pria itu menganggap pelayannya jenuh karena perjalanan yang jauh.

Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah swalayan besar. Mereka pun mampir sejenak ke tempat tersebut dan membeli camilan yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak.

"A-ano, apa belanjaan kita tidak terlalu banyak, Madara-sama?" Hinata sedikit heran. Bukankah mereka akan mengunjungi seseorang? Tapi dengan camilan sebanyak ini malah terlihat seperti akan piknik.

 **'Apa jangan-jangan setelah Madara-sama mengenalkanku pada perempuan itu kita akan berpiknik bersama?! Tidak! Yang benar saja. Kalau begitu aku akan terlihat seperti obat nyamuk diantara mereka'** Hinata membayangkan beberapa skenario dalam kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kurasa ini tidak terlalu banyak" pria itu menuntun Hinata yang kembali mengenakan kursi roda karena kakinya masih terasa nyeri. Sedangkan troli belanjaan dibawakan oleh salah seorang karyawan swalayan tersebut menuju parkiran.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Akan tetapi pria Uchiha itu masih terlihat bingung, Hinata masih nampak tidak bersemangat padahal ia sudah membelikan banyak camilan.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, Hinata? Hari ini kau sangat diam tidak seperti biasanya" Madara terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Madara-sama. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"

"Benarkah?" Madara menepikan mobilnya ke sisi jalan. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi gadis tersebut.

"Tidak panas. Kau memang tidak sakit" sekarang pria itu terlihat bingung.

"Sudah ku katakan kalau aku baik-baik saja, Madara-sama" Hinata memaksakan senyum agar majikannya tidak lagi khawatir.

"Lantas kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Hinata? Apa seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu ikut?" Madara menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ti-tidak. Aku senang anda mengajakku pergi. Aku hanya gugup, iya begitulah" dusta Hinata yang anehnya kali ini tidak terbaca oleh Madara.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup, Hinata. Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanannya" Madara mengusap pucuk kepala gadis itu kemudian mengecup dahinya.

Biasanya Hinata sangat senang ketika pria itu melakukan hal seperti tadi, tapi saat ini gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan persepsi-persepsi yang masih membayangi fikirannya.

 **'Sepertinya Madara-sama memperlakukanku seperti itu karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis belia. Dengan kata lain, aku sudah seperti seorang adik untuknya'**

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan cukup cepat. Perjalanan kali ini benar-benar sunyi, tidak ada kicauan maupun senda gurau dari gadis disampingnya. Pria itu tidak ingin terlalu banyak bertanya, ia hanya melirik sesekali pada gadis tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu hanya asik memandangi jalanan yang semula gersang kini terdapat banyak pepohonan. Jika dilihat-lihat suasananya mengingatkan Hinata pada kampung halamannya, Konoha.

 **'Tou-san, Hanabi, bagaimana kabar kalian disana? Aku ingin berkunjung, tapi aku sudah bukan bagian dari Hyuga lagi'** Hinata mencengkram bagian depan pakaiannya, berusaha menahan sedih dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Gadis bersurai indigo nampak sudah rapi dan berangkat sekolah lebih dulu. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Ia memang sudah lulus dan tidak ada lagi kegiatan belajar disekolah, hanya saja ia harus mengurus perihal pendaftaran kuliah dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Hah, yokatta. Aku bisa sedikit rileks selama disini" gumam Hinata ketika tiba didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

Saat itu ia melihat Ino berjalan dengan wajah muram, tidak biasanya gadis yang selalu ceria itu terlihat demikian.

"Ohayou, Ino-san. Ano, daijobu desu ka?" Merasa ada yang memanggilnya gadis blonde itu pun menoleh.

"Ah, Hinata!" Ino tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Ino-san, ada apa?" Hinata khawatir Ino tiba-tiba menangis. Lalu gadis blonde ponytail itu mengajaknya ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kumohon, jangan beritahu siapa pun. Aku... hamil" Hinata sangat terkejut. Ia sudah bisa menduga siapa ayah dari anak diperutnya. Hanya saja Ino tidak pernah terlihat bermesraan dengan kekasihnya selama ini di sekolah.

"Haa? I-Ino-san sedang mengandung anak dari Kiba-kun?" Hinata bingung harus berkata apa.

Ino mengedutkan alisnya,

"Haa, Kiba? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah putus dengannya di awal semester 2 kemarin, Hinata?"

"Hee, putus? Lalu siapa ayahnya, Ino-san?" Hinata terkejut.

"Ya ampun kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Hinata?" Gadis Hyuga itu menggeleng. Ino hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Sai selama 6 bulan ini. Aku baru melakukan hal itu dengannya sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu hingga acara kelulusan kemarin" Ino tampak malu-malu saat menjelaskannya. Hinata hanya mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu Ino sudah bersama Sai selama ini.

"Lalu, Ino-san sudah membicarakannya dengan Sai-san?"

"Sudah. Aku juga menunjukkan testpacknya pada Sai-kun. Dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab" Ino menunjukkan sebuah testpack dengan dua garis tertera disana.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan bukan?" Gadis Hyuga itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Belum. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku. Aku takut Sai-kun akan dibunuh oleh ayahku. Tapi Sai-kun nampak tenang dan tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun. Duh, aku harus bagaimana, Hinata?"

"Tenang saja, Ino-san. Paman Inoichi tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Mungkin ia akan marah di awalnya, tapi setelah itu semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah" Hinata menggenggam jemari Ino seraya tersenyum.

"Ino-san beruntung ya punya kekasih yang bertanggung jawab dan baik. Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng" Ino balas menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia sedikit iba dengan nasib cinta gadis tersebut.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Ku doakan kau segera mendapat pria yang lebih baik dan bertanggung jawab. Ah dan juga tampan! Biar si bocah ramen itu menyesal karena lebih memilih gadis manja itu" ucap gadis blonde itu dengan nada kesal.

"Hehehe, Ino-san. Aku sudah tidak lagi memikirkannya" Hinata tertawa ringan. Gadis itu sedang berdusta. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan pemuda yang sudah belasan tahun disukainya?

"Oh ya, bisa aku minta tolong padamu, Ino-san?" Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin aku membantu apa?" Hinata menyuruh Ino mendekat, lalu gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ino.

"Apa kau yakin, Hinata?!" Gadis lavender itu mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika terjadi sesuatu jangan sungkan datang kerumahku, Hinata"

"Iya, tentu saja. Arigatou, Ino-san"

.

.

Suasana di kediaman Hyuga terlihat sibuk. Bunga-bunga dan kain untuk mendekorasi tampak memenuhi aula kediaman tersebut.

"Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama... ayo bangun. Anda harus segera bersiap" seorang pelayan membangunkan gadis tersebut.

Hinata segera bangun, ia hampir lupa kalau hari ini ia akan dinikahkan. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

 **Hueekk... huueekk...**

Hinata terdengar sedang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi. Kedua pelayan yang hendak merias gadis itu pun saling bertukar pandang.

"Ano, sudah 5 hari ini Hinata-sama sering muntah di pagi hari. Apa jangan-jangan?" Ujar pelayan berambut hijau sebahu -Hanae- dengan berbisik.

"Huss... kau ini jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Hinata-sama itu gadis baik-baik" tegur pelayan satunya yang sudah berusia lanjut, Myori.

"Ah ha'i. Sumimasen" Hanae menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah.

Tak lama Hinata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan yukata. Kedua pelayan tadi segera menjalankan tugasnya.

.

.

"Anda terlihat sangat cantik, Hinata-sama. Saya yakin calon suami akan sangat terpesona" ujar pelayan senior itu dengan bangga.

"Benar, anda seperti seorang puteri, Hinata-sama" puji Hanae yang menatap kagum pada sang majikan. Hinata memang nampak sangat cantik dengan shiramuku dan tsuno kakushi yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Arigatou, Myori-san, Hanae-san. Ano, bisa tolong ambilkan parfum yang disana?" Hinata menunjuk meja disamping ranjangnya.

"Ah, tentu saja, Hinata-sama" Hanae berjalan mengampiri meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Hinata. Ketika gadis itu sudah mengambil botol parfum, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hi-Hinata-sama!" Seru Hanae dengan wajah syok. Kebetulan sekali sang pemimpin keluarga memasuki kamar Hinata dan penasaran dengan sikap pelayannya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Hiashi mendekati gadis itu. Hanae tidak berani mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menunjuk ke sebuah objek yang tidak di duganya.

Hiashi mengambil benda tersebut dan menatapnya dengan murka. Dihampirinya Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan didepan meja riasnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini, Hinata!" Bentak Hiashi yang membuat kedua pelayan segera pergi dari kamar Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya diam dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan ayahnya sangat tajam padanya.

"Cepat jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!" Hiashi menarik tangan Hinata, ia butuh penjelasan segera.

"Go-gomennasai, Otou-san" cicit Hinata dengan wajah menahan tangis. Hiashi geram, bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi?

"Katakan siapa yang melakukannya, Hinata!" Gadis itu membisu, membuat sang kepala keluarga semakin geram.

"Katakan, Hinata!" Bentak Hiashi pada Hinata dan membuat Hanabi serta beberapa anggota Hyuga lain mendatangi kamar gadis itu.

"Tou-san, ada apa? Kenapa Tou-san memarahi Nee-san?" Hanabi segera memeluk sang kakak yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Ini. Kau mengerti kan ini apa!" Hiashi melempar testpack tersebut ke lantai. Hanabi mengambil benda tersebut dan sangat terkejut melihat dua garis tertera disana.

"Nee-san... tidak mungkin kau.." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kini gadis remaja itu mengerti penyebab ayahnya murka. Gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu menatap sang kakak dengan khawatir.

"Cepat katakan siapa yang menghamilimu! Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya!" Hiashi masih mendesak putri sulungnya agar mengaku.

"Ti-tidak. Jangan Tousan! Dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya" jawab sulung Hyuga dengn terbata. Mendengar hal tersebut, sang kepala keluarga Hyuga tak lagi dapat meredam emosinya.

"Apa! Kau,,, setelah menghamilimu ia malah menikah dengan perempuan lain! Aku harus bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sekarang!" Hiashi hendak keluar dari kamar namun lengannya ditahan oleh putri sulungnya tersebut.

"Tidak, Tousan! Dia tidak salah! Aku yang salah sudah memintanya untuk tidur denganku meskipun aku tahu dia sudah akan menikah" suasana hening dan terasa sangat tegang. Ucapan Hinata barusan benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya.

Raut wajah sang kepala keluarga Hyuga semakin menyeramkan, gadis itu bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hanabi yang sedari tadi berada disamping sang kakak hanya membisu, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana membela kakaknya.

"Kou, katakan pada yang lain pernikahan ini dibatalkan! Dan kau, mulai detik ini bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga ini!" Tunjuk Hiashi dengan penuh emosi kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hanabi.

"Tou-san, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Tou-san, Tou-san..."

"Sudahlah, Hanabi. Aku memang tidak pantas berada disini. Mulai sekarang kau harus berusaha menjaga nama baik Hyuga dan juga membuat perusahaan Hyuga bangkit kembali" Hinata berusaha tersenyum namun matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, Nee-san, kau jauh lebih baik dariku. Kau adalah putri sulung keluarga ini, kau berhak menjadi pewaris Hyuga" Hanabi tak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi kakaknya.

"Tidak, Hanabi. Kau dengarkan barusan, aku bukan lagi bagian keluarga ini, itu artinya aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi disini. Sekarang aku harus berkemas dan segera pergi"

"Nee-san, kumohon jangan pergi. Aku yakin Tou-san hanya emosi sesaat, tolong tetaplah tinggal disini, kumohon" Hanabi tidak ingin kakaknya pergi. Ia sangat menyayangi sang kakak yang sudah seperti sosok ibu baginya.

"Sumimasen, Hanabi-sama. Hiashi-sama menyuruh anda untuk kembali ke kamar anda" tiba-tiba Kou kembali masuk seraya memegang tangan bungsu Hyuga tersebut.

"Tapi, Kou, aku masih-"

"Gomen, Hanabi-sama. Saya terpaksa melakukan ini" Kou menyeret Hanabi dan menguncinya di kamar. Sang kepala Hyuga menyuruhnya untuk memisahkan Hanabi dari Hinata dan memberi waktu pada gadis itu untuk berkemas.

.

.

"Hinata-sama... hiks... hiks..." Hanae menangis terisak. Ia sudah mengurus gadis itu sejak berumur 5 tahun dan sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Arigatou, Hanae-san. Kau telah mengurus dan membantuku selama ini. Tolong jaga Hanabi dan Tou-san. Sayonara" gadis bersurai indigo itu pergi meninggalkan mansion Hyuga yang diselimuti hawa duka.

Hinata sangat baik dan disayangi oleh semua pelayan. Hanae menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat majikannya akan pergi dan entah kemana dan kapan kembali ke mansion tersebut.

"Hinata..." terdengar suara bariton memanggilnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bersurai coklat panjang tengah bersandar pada tembok pagar.

"Neji Nii-san..."

"Kau, akan kemana?" Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya, Neji yang selama ini terlihat dingin padanya kini nampak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku senang akhirnya aku tidak lagi menjadi seekor burung dalam sangkar" Neji membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan setabah itu. Hinata yang selama ini terlihat lemah dimatanya, kini terlihat sangat dewasa dan tegar.

"Hi-nata" tanpa aba-aba Neji memeluknya erat. Kedua iris lavender gadis itu membulat. Baru kali ini Neji memeluknya untuk pertama kali setelah belasan tahun lamanya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Neji. Ia sangat senang Neji kembali seperti dulu. Tidakkah Neji tahu betapa Hinata merindukan moment seperti saat ini?

"Saa, Neji Nii-san, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sayonara" Hinata melepaskan pelukan Neji. Terlihat pemuda yang memiliki iris sama sepertinya menatap gadis itu dengan tidak rela. Tapi ego dalam dirinyalah yang membuat pemuda itu hanya diam mematung.

Sosok gadis itu semakin menjauh dan tak lagi terlihat. Sedangkan Neji masih mematung dengan tangan terkepal.

 **'Gomennasai... gomennasai, Hinata. Aku selalu bersikap buruk selama ini. Aku, aku selalu menyayangimu, Hinata...'**

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

"Ah ada toko bunga disana. Sepertinya toko baru. Kita kesana dulu ya, Hinata" Madara melihat sebuah toko bunga yang baru dilihatnya. Disana juga terdapat beberapa toko kecil lainnya seperti toko makanan ringan, kedai-kedai makanan dan mini market.

"U-um" Hinata masih belum bersemangat.

Madara menepikan mobilnya. Ia menuntun Hinata berjalan, gadis itu tidak ingin terus-menerus duduk di kursi roda.

"Irasshaima- Hi-Hinata!" Ucap seseorang yang terdengar familier bagi Hinata.

"Ino-san!" Hinata tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu temannya setelah 5 bulan. Sedangkan Madara hanya menatap reuni tersebut seraya tersenyum.

"Kami-sama, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut mengetahui kau diusir dari rumah. Aku berusaha menghubungimu tapi nomormu tidak aktif. Kenapa kau tidak datang kerumahku? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata"

Ino memeluknya dengan erat. Wanita blonde itu tidak banyak berubah, ia masih cerewet seperti dulu.

"Gomen ne, Ino-san. Ceritanya sangat panjang" Hinata menahan ringisannya ketika Ino tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun Ino sempat mendengar ringisan tersebut.

"Hinata, apa kau sedang sakit?" Ino mencari-cari dimana letak sakit yang dirasakan gadis Hyuga tersebut.

"A-ah, tidak apa, Ino-san. Aku hanya terkilir karena kecerobohanku" Hinata tertawa ringan dengan harap Ino tidak akan lagi mencemaskannya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seperti itu, Hinata? Apa kau sudah menemui dokter?"

"Um, tidak perlu khawatir, Ino-san. Aku sudah menemui dokter. Aku hanya perlu beristirahat selama beberapa hari. Tidak kusangka Ino-san akan membuka toko bunga disini?" Hinata segera mencari bahan pembicaraan agar Ino tidak lagi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Syukurlah bukan sakit serius rupanya" Ino sudah tidak terlihat cemas lagi. Ia mengajak Hinata duduk pada kursi yang sudah tersedia untuk pelanggan. Madara memperhatikan mereka seraya sedikit mendekat. Sepertinya Ino lupa dengan keberadaan pria tersebut.

"Ya, begitulah. Tidak lama setelah aku bertemu denganmu, Sai-kun melamarku dan mengakuinya di hadapan kedua orang tuaku. Awalnya ayahku sangat marah tapi tidak ku sangka, ayah menerima Sai-kun dengan baik. Kau benar, Hinata" Ino tersenyum pada gadis tersebut.

"Satu minggu kemudian kami pun menikah. Sai-kun meminta pada ayah untuk mengizinkannya membuka usaha ditempat lain. Awalnya ayah ragu mengingat tempat ini dulunya hanyalah tanah kosong dan sepi. Ternyata setelah kami mencoba perlahan toko-toko lain ikut meramaikan tempat ini"

Ino terlihat sangat antusias, Hinata senang melihat salah satu temannya hidup dengan bahagia.

"Begitu ya. Tidak ku sangka akhirnya ada yang berani membuka bisnis ditempat ini. Oh ya dimana suami anda nyonya?" Madara ikut berbaur dengan mereka. Ia cukup penasaran dengan suami wanita tersebut.

"Um, Sai-kun ternyata cukup pandai soal bisnis. Ah iya, Sai-kun sedang bersama Inojin, sebentar aku panggilkan" Ino meninggalkan Madara dan Hinata. Wanita itu berjalan kearah belakang toko yang terhubung dengan rumah mereka.

"Ano, tidak biasanya anda ingin tahu, Madara-sama" Hinata sedikit heran dengan sikap Madara yang tiba-tiba ingin tahu.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, Hinata" jawab pria itu singkat.

"Memastikan? Memangnya ada ap-"

"Konnichiwa. Ada apa tuan mencariku?" Sapa pria berkulit pucat dengan senyum khasnya. Madara berbalik dan sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda tersebut.

"Sai! Jadi benar itu kau?"

"Ah, paman Madara. Ohissashiburi ne?" Hinata dan Ino terlihat bingung. Madara dan Sai ternyata saling mengenal.

"Sai-kun, kau kenal dengan tuan ini?" Raut penasaran tampak pada wajah Ino.

"Um, tentu saja. Dia adalah pamanku. Ibuku adalah anak dari adiknya ibu paman Madara" jelas Sai yang membuat Hinata tercengang. Dunia itu sempit ya. Sungguh reuni yang sangat tak disangka.

"Ya seperti itulah. Ku kira kau sudah ke Jerman untuk bekerja disana, Sai?" Madara ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada salah satu keponakannya ini.

"Tidak, aku menolaknya. Aku lebih senang berada disini bersama keluarga kecilku" ucapnya seraya merangkul Ino yang tengah menggendong bayi kecilnya.

"Ah, naruhoto. Selamat ya. Suman aku tidak datang ke acara pernikahan kalian"

"Tidak apa paman. Lagipula pernikahan kami ini bisa dibilang kecelakaan, jadi tidak diadakan besar-besar- aww!" Sai tiba-tiba mengaduh. Terlihat Ino dengan sengaja menginjak kaki suaminya itu.

"Kau ini, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ttaku" Ino terlihat malu. Memang benar pernikahan mereka terjadi karena kecelakaan. Tapi Sai benar mencintai Ino dan bukan karena tanggung jawab semata.

"Hn, aku mengerti situasinya. Kau beruntung Sai memiliki istri yang cantik dan enerjik seperti Ino-san. Terima kasih ya sudah mengurus Sai dengan baik" Ino hanya tersipu malu melihat Madara tersenyum padanya.

 **'Wah! Tidak ku sangka Sai-kun memiliki paman yang sangat tampan. Tapi ada hubungan apa ya pria itu dengan Hinata? Sepertinya mereka terlihat akrab** ' inner Ino yang baru menyadari Hinata datang bersama Madara.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Madara-san. Panggil aku Ino saja. Domo, Madara-san. Justru sebaliknya, Sai-kun sangat memperhatikanku dan Inojin. Dia suami dan ayah yang sangat baik" Ino mengamit lengan Sai dengan manja. Madara dan Hinata tersenyum melihat pasangan bahagia di depan mereka.

"Oh iya, sumimasen kalau aku lancang. Tapi ada hubungan apa Madara-san dengan Hinata?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah bak rubah.

Hinata dan Madara nampak kikuk. Mereka cukup bingung menjelaskan hubungan mereka.

"Ano, sebenarnya aku-"

"Dia adalah istriku. Tidak ku sangka bisa bertemu dengan salah satu temannya yang ternyata adalah istri keponakanku" Madara kembali bersandiwara. Sedangkan Hinata terlihat lesu. Kenapa pria itu lagi-lagi berbohong mengaku sebagai suaminya sedangkan hari ini ia akan di pertemukan dengan kekasih Madara yang sebenarnya?

"Haa?! Suami?! Jadi kau sudah menikah, Hinata!? Wah, selamat ya!" Ino kembali memeluk Hinata erat, lalu berbisik pada gadis tersebut.

"Hei, kau pandai juga memilih suami. Bagaimana dia diatas ran-"

"Ino-san, yamette kudasai" cicit Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Jangankan melakukan itu, berciuman saja mereka belum pernah.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Tidak perlu malu, Hinata. Ceritakan saja semua padaku" Ino mengerling jahil pada Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Oh ya, dimana anda bertemu Hinata, Madara-san? Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah? Apa ayah Hinata mengetahuinya?" Madara terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Ino akan bertanya seperti itu padanya. Istri dari keponakannya memang wanita yang agressive.

"Yare-yare, banyak sekali pertanyaannya nyonya Ino. Soal itu, panjang ceritanya. Jadi lain kali saja ya aku ceritakan" Madara tertawa pelan. Ia sengaja tidak ingin menceritakannya. Ino pun memaklumi hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" ucap Ino seraya mengerlingkan mata. Lalu Sai menghampiri Hinata seraya mengulurkan tangan pada gadis Hyuga tersebut.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di keluarga U-" ucapan pria berkulit pucat itu terputus. Madara tiba-tiba menarik Sai keluar dari toko. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino hanya menatap heran.

.

.

"Kenapa paman membawaku keluar?" Sai menatap sang paman dengan heran. Madara melihat ke arah toko kemudian sedikit berdehem.

"Jangan katakan kalau kita adalah Uchiha pada Hinata" Sai semakin heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Madara menutupi kalau mereka adalah Uchiha. Seperti yang semua orang tahu, Madara terkenal sedikit arogan terlebih mengenai klan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa paman? Tidak biasanya paman-"

"Karena Hinata tidak mengetahuinya. Ah, pokoknya jangan sampai Hinata tahu. Lain kali akan ku ceritakan padamu, Sai" Madara memotong pertanyaan Sai. Ia memang belum bisa memceritakannya saat ini.

"Um, wakatta. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Aku tidak yakin istriku bisa berbohong pada Hinata" Madara mengerutkan dahi. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Soal itu, aku akan berbicara dengannya juga setelah ini"

"Baiklah" Sai tidak ingin banyak bertanya. Ia memang bukan tipe selalu ingin tahu. Hal itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan istrinya.

.

.

Mereka kembali masuk dalam toko. Hinata terlihat senang bermain dengan Inojin yang sedang digendongnya. Madara menyunggingkan senyum melihat hal tersebut.

"Ah, lihat Papa dan Kakek sudah datang" ucap Ino. Madara segera menghampiri Hinata dan meminta izin untuk menggendong bayi tersebut. Madara menggendongnya sambil mengusap pipi gembilnya dengan gemas.

Sedangkan Sai menghampiri istrinya yang tampak merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ino?" Ino hanya mengedipkan mata pada suaminya. Diam-diam ia mengambil ponselnya dan memotret mereka. Ino tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku.

"Ne, kapan kalian akan menyusul kami?" Keduanya menoleh, mereka tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Ino. Sai masih diam dan tetap memperhatikan istri serta kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Menyusul? Menyusul apa, Ino-san?" Tanya Madara yang sedikit was-was. **'Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku berbohong'**

"Tentu saja menyusul memiliki momongan. Agar Inojin memiliki teman sebaya" Ino tertawa ringan. Diam-diam Madara menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya yang selalu penuh kejutan.

"Ah soal itu kami sedang berusaha. Benar kan, Hinata" Madara tiba-tiba melempar pertanyaan. Hinata nampak terkejut dengan wajah merona.

"E-etto" Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia terlihat malu dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Inojin yang tertawa. Ino menghampiri buah hatinya yang masih berada dalam gendongan Madara.

"Ah, Inojin sepertinya senang sekali mendengar ia akan mendapat teman. Benar begitu sayang?" Celetuk wanita blonde itu sambil mengelus pipi gembil bayinya.

"I-Ino-san bisa saja. Ano, Sepertinya Inojin sudah mengantuk" Hinata mengambil bayi tersebut lalu menyerahkannya pada Ino. Untuk apa Hinata repot seperti itu, padahal Madara bisa menyerahkan Inojin langsung pada ibunya, bukan? Yap, gadis itu tengah salah tingkah.

Inojin tampak menguap dengan mata yang mulai sayu. Madara menatap jam tangannya, ia hampir saja melupakan tujuannya.

"Oh ya ampun, aku hampir saja lupa. Sai, tolong bungkuskan sebuket lili putih untukku" dengan senyum khasnya, Sai segera membuatkan pesanan pamannya.

"Ino, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Madara menghampiri wanita blonde itu selagi Sai sedang sibuk membungkus bunga. Sedangkan Hinata sedang melihat bunga-bunga yang ada disana.

.

.

"Ada apa, paman? Sepertinya kau tidak ingin Hinata mendengar kita?" Tanya wanita itu to the point.

"Ah, begini. Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ku ketahui darimu, tapi aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk hari ini. Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"Hm, baiklah" Ino mengetikkan nomornya pada ponsel Madara.

"Arigatou, Ino. Aku akan menghubungimu segera" Madara menaruh kembali ponsel tersebut dalam saku jaketnya.

"Chotto, tidak mungkin paman mengajakku kesini hanya untuk meminta nomor ponselku, kan?"

"Hm, kau wanita yang pandai, Ino" Madara tersenyum seraya mengelus kepala Inojin yang tertidur dalam buaian Ino.

"Sai pasti sudah cerita banyak padamu mengenai keluarga kami" Wanita blonde itu mengangguk. Ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan pria tersebut.

"Sai juga seorang Uchiha walaupun bukan keturunan murni. Ayahnya seorang pria berkebangsaan Rusia. Oleh karena itu, ibu Sai di asingkan dari keluarga kami. Tapi setelah beberapa tahun, ayahku meminta kedua orang tua Sai untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha..."

"... Namun naas, ayah dan ibu Sai mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu Sai dan kakaknya, Shin masih berusia sekitar 7 dan 5 tahun. Ayahku ingin mengurus mereka akan tetapi seseorang bernama Danzo mengaku kalau dia adalah kenalan dari ayahnya Sai. Ia bersikeras ingin merawat mereka..."

Ino cukup terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka ternyata kedua orang tua Sai di asingkan. Sepertinya Sai belum mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Saat itu kondisi ayahku sudah tidak sehat dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya tidak ada yang bersedia, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sai dan Shin di asuh oleh Danzo. Ketika Shin menginjak usia 15 tahun, ia meninggal karena menderita sakit paru-paru. Setelah itu Sai memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluargaku..."

"Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dengan menyewa apartment sederhana dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Sejak itu aku hilang kontak dengannya dan sungguh tidak ku sangka akan bertemu dengannya disini" Madara tersenyum lembut menatap bayi yang tengah mengantuk dalam gendongan Ino.

"Jadi begitu. Sai memang seorang yang tidak peka dan sering berkata sesuatu tanpa melihat situasi atau kondisi pada awalnya. Tapi setelah lama dekat dengannya, Sai adalah orang yang baik. Dibalik sikapnya yang seperti itu, sebenarnya ia menyimpan kesedihan dan kesepian yang mendalam..." pandangan wanita blonde itu menerawang.

"Aku berusaha menjadi seseorang yang selalu berada disisinya dan mensupportnya. Akhirnya Sai mau membuka hatinya padaku dan memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga denganku" Madara dapat melihat rasa bahagia dari tatapan ibu muda tersebut. Ia bersykur Sai mendapatkan pendamping yang baik.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Arigatou, Ino. Aku senang Sai memiliki pendamping sepertimu. Semoga kalian selalu diberkati dan bahagia" Madara tersenyum seraya menepuk pundak Ino. Tiba-tiba ia teringat hal penting yang hampir terlupakan olehnya.

"Oh ya satu lagi. Kumohon jangan beritahu Hinata kalau aku adalah seorang Uchiha" Ino menatap pria itu dengan heran.

"Hee? Kenapa, paman? Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak tahu kalau anda adalah Uchiha? Sangat jelas anda memiliki fisik yang Uchiha sekali"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupannya sebelum bertemu denganku. Hinata mungkin masih belum ingin menceritakannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksanya, biar Hinata saja yang menceritakannya" Madara harus menekan egonya. Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin Hinatalah yang menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Ino, Sai. Aku dan Hinata harus kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sai, jaga Ino dan Inojin dengan baik. Mampirlah kerumahku jika kalian ada waktu. Kami akan sangat senang jika kalian bersedia, terutama Hinata"

"Tentu saja paman. Mereka adalah tanggung jawabku. Baiklah, kami akan kesana dalam waktu dekat"

"Ne, Hinata. Saat kami datang, aku ingin mendengar kalau Inojin akan memiliki teman ya" goda Ino seraya tertawa kecil.

"I-Ino-san" cicit Hinata dengan wajah merona. Sedangkan Madara tertawa pelan melihat Hinata yang terus di goda oleh Ino.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Suasana Hati gadis Hyuga itu masih belum begitu membaik tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu mengikuti perasaannya. Bagaimanapun juga Madara adalah majikannya dan ia harus bersikap sopan pada orang yang sudah baik padanya.

"A-ano, Madara-sama. Jadi Sai-san adalah keponakan anda?" Hinata ingin sekali menepuk dahinya. Bukankah Sai sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas ketika mereka bertemu tadi?

 **'Ah, bodoh! Kenapa aku malah menanyakan itu!? Tidak apalah, setidaknya aku bisa kembali berkomunikasi dengannya'**

Madara menoleh sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Dalam hati ia senang Hinata sudah mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Ia menganggap Hinata bahagia bertemu teman lamanya dan itu membuat rasa bosan gadis tersebut hilang.

"Ya. Dia anak dari adiknya ibuku. Apa kau berteman baik dengannya, Hinata?" Diam-diam gadis itu menghela nafas. Pertanyaan yang dianggapnya bodoh ternyata direspon dengan baik oleh pria tersebut. Mungkin faktor usia membuat pria itu lupa kalau Sai sudah menjelasknnya.

"Ah, begitu ya. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengenal Sai-san, dia murid pindahan ketika pertengahan semester 1 saat kelas 3" jelas Hinata apa adanya. Ia memang sosok yang pasif saat di sekolah.

 **'Ternyata benar apa yang Ino bilang. Hinata sepertinya bukan orang yang terbuka dan mudah bergaul'** Madara masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan seraya teringat ucapan Ino.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Hinata dibesarkan di keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi adat dan tradisi. Dia sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan di Konoha. Oleh karena itu Hinata sangat dibatasi dalam hal pergaulan. Bahkan ayahnya selalu menjodohkan Hinata dengan pria-pria yang dianggap memiliki status sebanding dengannya"

Jelas Ino dengan wajah murung. Ia sangat sedih mengetahui Hinata diusir dari rumahnya dan menghilang selama 5 bulan tanpa tahu dimana keberadaannya.

"Begitu ya. Pantas saja ketika kami bertemu dengan salah satu temannya, ia pun mengatakan hal yang sama" ujar Madara seraya memegang dagunya. Ia teringat dengan ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"Hee! Salah satu temannya? Siapa? Apa itu Kiba atau Shino?" Ino heran. Tidak banyak siswa Konoha Gakuen yang cukup dekat dengan Hinata. Selain itu teman-teman seangkatannya tidak ada yang bercerita padanya kalau salah satu dari mereka bertemu dengan Hinata.

Hingga saat ini keberadaan Hinata membuat mereka penasaran. Bahkan ada yang menganggap Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia karena frustasi sering di jodohkan ayahnya. Ah, abaikan anggapan barusan.

"Hanya seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Naruto. Ia bersama calon istrinya, Shion. Kami bertemu minggu lalu di pantai Suna" Ino terkejut mendengar nama tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan bertemu Naruto.

"Na-Naruto! Jadi anda dan Hinata bertemu Naruto?!" Madara menatap Ino dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu, Ino?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Ino terkejut Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia menganggap Hinata masih menyimpan perasaan untuk pemuda tersebut.

"Hinata nampak sedikit terkejut tapi tidak lama ia sudah tampak biasa. Memangnya ada apa, Ino? Katakan saja"

"Sebenarnya Naruto adalah orang yang Hinata sukai sejak masih kanak-kanak. Tapi sepertinya Hinata sudah tidak memikirkan bocah itu karena dia sudah membuka hati untuk anda, Madara-san" Ino berharap ucapannya benar.

"Jadi begitu. Ya, ku harap demikian" gumam Madara yang tidak terdengar oleh Ino.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

"Na, Hinata" gadis itu menoleh. Madara menatap gadis itu sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Ada apa, Madara-sama?" Hinata bingung, Madara masih tak kunjung berbicara.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ditemani mengobrol agar tidak mengantuk" Madara mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan masa lalu gadis itu.

 **'Naruhoto. Itulah sebabnya Madara-sama mengajakku, agar ia ada teman mengobrol supaya tidak mengantuk saat menyetir'** inner Hinata yang sudah kecewa pada sang majikan.

"Begitu ya. Silahkan" Hinata menanggapi dengan setengah hati. Bagaimanapun ia adalah pelayan dan harus menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang disukai hingga sekarang, Hinata?" Ucap pria itu dengan santai. Pertanyaan barusan cukup memberi efek sengatan listrik pada sang pelayan.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba anda bertanya seperti itu, Madara-sama?"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Itu hal yang wajar bukan? Apalagi untuk gadis seusiamu"

"Benar juga. Sumimasen" gadis itu menatap kakinya seraya mengepalkan tangan. Ia cukup bingung harus mengatakan apa? Ia memang menyukai Naruto, akan tetapi pertemuannya dengan pemuda tersebut tempo hari membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku pernah menyukai seseorang, sayangnya ia tidak pernah mengetahuinya dan aku juga tidak berusaha membuatnya melihatku. Tapi itu hanya cerita masa lalu. Aku senang dengan hidup yang sekarang ku jalani" Hinata memaksakan senyumnya.

Ia memang sangat menikmati hari-harinya sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, terlebih sebelum Madara mengajaknya pergi saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin segera tiba di tujuan lalu pergi diam-diam saat Madara sedang menemui 'orang spesial' tersebut.

Lagi pula gadis itu membawa dompet yang berisi uang hasil kerjanya serta buku tabungannya. Ia hanya perlu mengingat kembali arah menuju rumah Ino dan menumpang beberapa hari disana. Ah, Imajinasi gadis itu sangat drama sekali.

"Jadi kau senang tinggal bersamaku?" Dalam hati Madara merasa sangat senang atas ucapan gadis tersebut. Padahal ia sempat berfikir Hinata merasa tertekan tinggal dirumahnya yang sangat sepi dan hampir tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan para tetangga.

Alasannya, perumahan tempatnya tinggal merupakan perumahan elit dan para penghuninya jarang sekali sekedar menongolkan batang hidung keluar rumah karena mereka juga orang sibuk.

"Ya, anda sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada anda, Madara-sama" pria itu mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata sejenak lalu kembali fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Hinata" ucap Madara seraya tersenyum tipis.

Hinata menatap kedepan, terdapat sebuah gapura bergaya tradisional. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk dipertemukan dengan 'orang sepesial' yang majikannya maksud.

Madara memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempat yang sudah disediakan. Pria itu keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengambil kursi roda untuk gadis tersebut.

Mau tak mau Hinata keluar dari mobil dibantu oleh sang majikan. Ia sempat lupa kalau kakinya masih terasa nyeri. Madara mendudukkan Hinata pada kursi roda yang telah siap. Ia meminta Hinata untuk memegang buket bunga yang tadi dibelinya.

 **'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau kakiku masih sakit. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa kabur diam-diam'** rutuk Hinata dalam hatinya.

Madara mendorong kursi roda perlahan. Hanya ada jalan setapak yang nampak bersih. Hinata menatap sekitar dengan heran, apa ini semacam perumahan? Tapi tidak ada security yang berjaga di gerbang tadi.

Ah, ada sebuah gerbang lagi ternyata. Disana terdapat seorang kakek sedang menyapu dedaunan kering yang jatuh. Pantas saja tempat itu nampak bersih. Tapi tempat apa ini? Gadis itu semakin penasaran.

 **'Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah rumah orang itu tinggal? Bagaimana ini? Kenapa juga Madara-sama mengajakku kesini saat ini? Apa ia sengaja agar aku tidak bisa lari dan tetap menemaninya?'**

Gadis Hyuga itu kembali berfikir ala sinetron. Sepertinya Madara perlu membimbing gadis itu kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Konnichiwa, Kosuke-san. Lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabar anda?" Madara menghampiri kakek tersebut.

"Ah, Madara. Kabarku baik, anak muda. Tidak biasanya kau membawa teman" pria tua itu terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Madara.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan padanya, Kosuke-san. Oh ya, Hinata, kenalkan. Kosuke-san sudah puluhan tahun mengurus tempat ini" Hinata mengulurkan tangan pada pria paruh baya tersebut. Kakek itu tampak sangat ramah dan bijak.

"Hinata-desu, yoroshiku"

"Panggil saja Kosuke, Hinata-san. Apa nona cantik ini calon istrimu, Madara?" Kakek itu bertanya dengan senyum yang mempertegas kerutan pada wajahnya. Madara hanya tersenyum.

 **'Kenapa Kosuke-san bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah ia yang mengurus tempat ini? Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah rumah mantan kekasih Madara-sama!'**

"Kalau begitu aku permisi ke dalam, Kosuke-san. Lain kali kita akan berbincang banyak" Madara sudah kembali berdiri dibelakang kursi roda.

"Dozo. Mereka pasti sudah menantikan kunjunganmu anak muda" kakek itu hanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Madara kembali mendorong pelan kursi roda tersebut. Ingin rasanya gadis itu bertanya, tapi ia sangat takut dengan kemungkinan jawaban yang akan membuatnya menyesal telah bertanya. Jadi gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap gerbang berwarna merah yang semakin dekat.

"Nah Hinata, kita sudah sampai. Mereka pasti akan senang dengan kedatanganmu" Madara sudah berada di depan gerbang. Ia membuka gerbang tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

 **'Mereka? Sebenarnya siapa mereka itu?'**

Hinata tidak ingin bertanya pada pria tersebut. Ia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang menantinya dibalik gerbang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo semua.

Semoga masih ada yang ingat dengan fic ini.

Sorry banget gue baru bisa update sekarang. Tugas negara yang tak henti-henti membuat gue cukup sulit buat lanjutin fic ini. Semoga ceritanya gak bikin bosen apalagi menyesal membacanya. Hahaha. Otak gue lagi gak bisa diajak kompromi buat bikin cerita yang lebih kreatif.

Kira-kira apa yang ada dibalik gerbang tersebut? Pastinya bukan Kyojin atau Titan ya. Hahaha.

Terima kasih banyak ya udah kasih review yang baik dan antusias dengan fic amatiran ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah favs dan follow fic ini.

\- Yui : Terima kasih.

\- albaficaaiko: waduh, siapakah yang dimaksud pair yang itu-itu aja? Hahaha. Thanks ya reviewnya. Salam metal juga. Thanks reviewnya.

\- unnihikari : ayo, siapakah sosok sang mantan? Nanti akan gue cariin yang pas. Hahaha. Thanks ya. Ayo semangat! Thanks reviewnya.

\- Yuuki Jaeger : Oke. Ini sudah lanjut.

\- Mawar : pantes toa gue ilang, ternyata ada sama mawar. Ck... ck... ck...

Wah keren juga tuh spin off-nya. Soal itu, silahkan stay tune ya :D Thanks reviewnya.

\- yamanaka airy : Nah ini yang gue takutkan. Semoga gue tetap bisa lanjut fic ini meski agak lama :D Ganbatte! Thanks reviewnya.

Ditunggu review positifnya ya. No flame disini yaa, yang gak suka sudah diperingatkan di awal. Hohoho. Thanks for all and see u next chap.

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Pair: Madara Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, gaje. Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Hinata Uchiha?**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview**

 _Madara kembali mendorong pelan kursi roda tersebut. Ingin rasanya gadis itu bertanya, tapi ia sangat takut dengan kemungkinan jawaban yang akan membuatnya menyesal telah bertanya. Jadi gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap gerbang berwarna merah yang semakin dekat._

 _"Nah Hinata, kita sudah sampai. Mereka pasti akan senang dengan kedatanganmu" Madara sudah berada di depan gerbang. Ia membuka gerbang tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci._

 _ **'Mereka? Sebenarnya siapa mereka itu?'**_

 _Hinata tidak ingin bertanya pada pria tersebut. Ia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang menantinya dibalik gerbang._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Madara kembali menghampiri Hinata dan mendorong kursi roda tersebut memasuki area dalam gerbang. Gadis Hyuga itu hanya menundukkan kepala, menatap sebuket bunga lili di pangkuannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hinata" ucap pria itu pelan, namun Hinata masih larut dalam lamunannya.

"Hinata? Apa kau tertidur?" Madara berjongkok didepan gadis tersebut. Ia mengira gadis itu tertidur karena sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak bersuara. Pria itu menyentuh pundak pelayannya yang masih bergeming.

"A-aa, Madara-sama. Sumimasen" gadis itu tersadar. Ia benar-benar larut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Ttaku, kau ini. Kalau begitu kita tidak akan lama. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah karena perjalanan hari ini, Hinata" Madara mengelus pucuk kepala gadis tersebut dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Ti-tidak, Madara-sama. Aku hanya sedang menikmati sejuknya udara disini, sama seperti di tempatku" Gadis itu kembali berdusta, tapi tidak sepenuhnya sebab udara di tempat itu memang sejuk dan seperti di Konoha.

"Begitu ya. Ah, boleh kuminta bunganya?" Madara mulai curiga dengan gelagat Hinata yang sedikit berbeda hari ini. Hanya saja ia belum ingin membahasnya, ada hal lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Dozo" gadis itu menyerahkan bunga-bunga tersebut, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Madara heran melihat sikap pelayannya seharian ini. Apa Hinata sedang dalam masa bulanannya? Atau ini memang gaya ngambek anak jaman sekarang?

"Arigatou. Sekarang mari kita berdoa bersama, Hinata" ucap pria itu singkat. Ia meletakkannya pada tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

 **'Berdoa?'** Gadis itu penasaran, ia memberanikan diri menatap apa yang ada di depannya. Hinata sangat terkejut. Dihadapannya terdapat 2 buah pusara bertuliskan Tajima Uchiha dan Izuna Uchiha. Bahkan di sekeliling tempat itu dipenuhi ornamen lambang Uchiha.

 **'I-ini... makam keluarga Uchiha! Ke-kenapa Madara-sama membawaku kesini?'** Gadis itu membatu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Ohissashiburi, Tou-san, Izuna. Gomen aku baru bisa mengunjungi kalian sekarang. Keadaanku baik dan aku juga ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian" ucap Madara yang membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan kepalang.

 **'Ja-jadi, Madara-sama... adalah Uchiha! Bagaimana ini?!'** Gadis itu panik dan takut sebab ia sudah berbohong pada orang yang salah. Ia sudah tidak punya muka untuk menatap majikannya.

"Hinata, ayo kenalkan dirimu pada Tou-san dan Izuna. Mereka pasti senang bertemu denganmu" Hinata menatap pria disampingnya dengan takut, namun pria itu menunjukkan senyum hangat seperti biasanya pada dirinya.

"Ma-Madara-sama..." cicitnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia takut, malu, semua campur aduk dalam diri gadis tersebut.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Dengan sigap Madara berjongkok dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari iris lavender Hinata.

"Gomennasai... Gomennasai.. Madara-sama" isaknya pelan. Pria itu tak segan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang gemetar seraya mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Ssstt, sudah-sudah. Untuk apa meminta maaf, Hinata?"

"A-aku sudah membohongi anda selama ini, Madara-sama. Aku benar-benar gadis yang buruk"

"Hei, jangan berbicara begitu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, Hinata. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh Tou-san karena kau menangis" Madara berusaha menghibur gadis tersebut. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan kebohongan gadis itu padanya.

Hinata mengangkat kepala, menatap wajah tampan sang majikan yang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang hangat dan tidak dibuat-buat. Air mata itu pun terhenti, perasaan yang semula kacau kini menjadi tenang dan nyaman.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Hinata menganggukkan kepala seraya menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya. Perlahan ia bangun dari kursi roda dan melangkah mendekati kedua pusara tersebut. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangan, memanjatkan doa pada ayah dan adik dari majikannya.

"Pe-perkenalkan, na-namaku Hinata. A-aku sudah bekerja sebagai pelayan Madara-sama selama 5 bulan. Ma-Madara-sama sangat baik kepadaku dan aku akan selalu melakukan semua pekerjaanku dengan baik" ucap Hinata dengan terbata.

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari sampingnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap majikannya dengan heran.

"Madara-sama, kenapa anda tertawa? Itu tidak sopan" Hinata menegur majikannya tanpa merasa takut. Gadis itu memang sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan yang selama ini di ajarkan oleh keluarganya.

"Aku sedang menertawakanmu. Caramu memperkenalkan diri barusan lucu sekali, Hinata" Madara kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata dengan gemas. Gadis itu hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sekarang, mari kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap" Madara merangkul pinggang gadis tersebut. Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada kedua pusara dihadapannya, begitu pun dengan sang majikan.

 **'Tou-san, Izuna, apa kalian menyukai gadis ini? Aku akan segera menjadikannya Uchiha dan meneruskan keturunan kita** ' inner Madara dengan penuh keyakinan. Mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut menuju mobil.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu ke satu tempat lagi, Hinata?" Tanya pria Uchiha itu ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Um" gadis itu hanya menggumam seraya tersenyum. Ia penasaran kemana sang majikan akan membawanya?

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat lelah, Hinata" Madara mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu seraya menatap sayu.

"Tidak, Madara-sama. Justru aku khawatir anda yang lelah karena sudah menyetir jauh dan juga menuntun kursi rodaku, Madara-sama"

"Aku sudah terbiasa bepergian jarak jauh dengan menyetir sendiri. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yosh, kita berangkat. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" Madara menyalakan mobil dan fokus pada kemudinya.

Gadis Hyuga itu hanya diam dan menerka-nerka, kemana lagi sang majikan akan membawanya?

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya**

"Cuti? Berapa lama? Baiklah, aku yang akan mengurus meeting dengan Sabaku" pemuda dengan garis tegas pada kedua pipinya menutup telepon lalu memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

Pasalnya sang paman yang juga menjabat direktur Uchiha Corp mengambil cuti mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Akan tetapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena pemuda tersebut memiliki otak jenius dan selalu dapat diandalkan. Ia mengambil berkas-berkas yang sudah sang paman siapkan untuknya. Dengan santai pemuda itu melenggang meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menuju ruang meeting.

 **Ddrrrttttt... Dddrrrttttt...**

Terdengar ponselnya bergetar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menjawab panggilan yang berasal dari sekertarisnya.

"Ada apa, Sara? Meeting diundur? Ah, baiklah. Arigatou" pemuda itu menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau sedikit kesal meeting hari ini harus diundur hingga beberapa hari karena direktur dari Sabaku Corp sedang ke luar negeri.

"Hari ini membosankan sekali. Tidak ada paman, tidak ada lagi yang harus ku kerjakan" keluhnya seraya membuka laptop. Ia melihat email-email yang menumpuk dalam inboxnya. Sebagian besar berisi data-data pekerjaan dan undangan dari perusahaan lain.

Setelah melihat email yang masuk, ia mengecek email-email yang berada di kotak sampah. Mungkin saja ada email penting yang tak sengaja terhapus olehnya.

"Kenapa aku membuang email dari ayah? Email ini sudah 7 bulan yang lalu. Sebaiknya coba kulihat lagi" iris onyxnya membuka email tersebut.

"Undangan makan malam dengan Hyuga. Perjodohan? Tcih, pantas saja aku menghapus email ini" gumamnya seraya mengarahkan kursor untuk menghapus total email dari sang ayah. Namun ia penasaran dengan lampiran yang di beri nama seorang gadis.

Biasanya ia tidak peduli dengan email beserta lampiran didalamnya jika sudah menyangkut perjodohan. Hanya saja kali ini nalurinya tergelitik untuk melihat seperti apa rupa gadis yang hendak di jodohkan dengannya?

Ia membuka lampiran berformat JPEG itu, tak lama layar menunjukkan foto seorang gadis berusia 17 tahunan yang tampak cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna indigo tengah merajut. Seketika iris onyx yang selalu terlihat datar kini memancarkan ketertarikan pada gadis dalam foto tersebut.

"Hinata Hyuga. Semoga belum terlambat" ia melengkungkan senyum menatap gambar di layar laptopnya. Pemuda itu mengunduh foto sang gadis kemudian ia pindahkan pada ponselnya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang yang indah dan berwarna indigo. Mengingatkannya pada sang mantan yang sudah lama dipersunting oleh orang yang dikenalnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ayah, bisa kita makan siang bersama? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan ayah. Iya, sampai jumpa ayah" pemuda itu bersiap menuju restaurant tempat ia akan bertemu sang ayah. Ia tampak bersemangat dan tak henti menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

"Itachi" sapa pria berusia pertengahan 40 ketika melihat pemuda yang terlihat mirip dengannya memasuki restaurant. Ia memilih tempat duduk tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Sumimasen sudah membuat ayah menunggu" pemuda bernama Itachi itu segera menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Tak lama datang seorang pelayan membawakan daftar menu untuk mereka.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" Sang ayah langsung bertanya setelah pelayan itu pergi. Ia bukan tipe orang yang senang berbasa-basi.

"Begini ayah. Perihal email yang ayah kirim 7 bulan yang lalu. Aku tahu ini sedikit terlambat tapi aku ingin menerima tawaran tersebut"

Fugaku mengerutkan dahi dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali email yang putera sulungnya maksud.

"Email 7 bulan lalu? Soal apa itu?"

"Soal makan malam dengan keluarga Hyuga dan perjodohan" jawab Itachi dengan santai.

"Hoo. Kenapa baru sekarang kau menanyakan hal ini, Itachi? Ku kira kau tidak berminat sebab tidak ada balasan darimu. Bahkan saat dirumah pun kau selalu menghindar jika aku membahas tentang perjodohan"

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini masih belum terlambat 'kan ayah?" Pemuda itu menatap sang ayah dengan datar namun penuh harapan.

"Apa kau baru saja melihat fotonya, Itachi?" Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah menduga sang ayah akan bertanya demikian padanya.

"Pantas saja. Jangan katakan kau tertarik pada Hinata karena mirip dengan dia?" Fugaku menatap puteranya tajam. Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam. Ingin pemuda itu mengiyakan pertanyaan sang ayah namun, ia khawatir itu akan membuat situasi menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Hahaha" tiba-tiba Fugaku tertawa. Membuat pengunjung yang ada disana terkejut dan menoleh padanya, terlebih Itachi. Ia terkejut ayahnya tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kenapa ayah tertawa? Apa yang lucu?" Itachi mengerutkan dahi. Lalu Fugaku menepuk pundak putera sulungnya. Pemuda itu semakin heran dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang menertawakanmu, nak. Ku sarankan kau mundur dan tidak lagi menanyakan Hinata"

Kata-kata Fugaku membuatnya sangat terkejut. Kenapa ayahnya malah menyuruhnya untuk mundur?

"Ha? Kenapa? Hinata belum menikah kan?" Itachi mulai terlihat resah. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan sikap tenang yang selama ini ditunjukkan.

"Memang belum. Tapi ia sudah menjadi milik seseorang yang juga kau kenal, nak. Kau sudah terlambat, Itachi" ucap Fugaku seraya meminum kopi yang sudah dipesannya lebih dulu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah. Selama Hinata belum menjadi istri seseorang, aku akan terus mengejarnya. Dan siapa orang yang ayah maksud?" Itachi kesal. Mana mungkin ia harus menyerah sebelum berperang? Terlebih gadis itu, ia sangat menginginkannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Itachi. Ayah lebih setuju Hinata bersama dia karena kau menyukai Hinata hanya karena mirip dengan Yugao. Belajarlah menyukai seseorang karena dirinya sendiri, bukan karena bayang-bayang wanita itu, Itachi"

Fugaku mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat santai. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar dalam sakunya. Ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Pria Uchiha itu menjawab panggilan telepon selama beberapa menit lalu kembali memasukkannya dalam saku.

"Ah, soal siapa orang itu kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Ku harap setelah mengetahuinya kau akan mundur dan tidak membuat masalah, Itachi"

Pemuda itu hendak menjawab perkataan ayahnya, namun pelayan datang membawa makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Ayah dan anak itu segera menyantap hidangan tanpa ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka.

 **'Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan berusaha mendekati Hinata. Masa bodo dengan pria yang berani menjadikan Hinata miliknya!'**

.

Setelah makan siang yang berakhir alot, Itachi kembali ke kantornya. Ia dan sang ayah sama-sama bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Hanya saja Fugaku memegang Uchiha Corp yang bergerak dibidang komunikasi.

"Hinata Hyuga. Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan nama tersebut" Itachi memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyuga! Ah, mungkin saja dia berkerabat dekat dengan Hinata. Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan nomornya" Itachi mengambil ponsel dan mencari nama bermarga sama dengan gadis tersebut.

"Ketemu! Yosh, semoga masih aktif"

 **Tuuttt... tuuuttt...**

"Moshi-moshi. Tidak biasanya anda menelponku, Itachi-san" jawab suara bariton dari seberang sana.

"Neji. Lama tidak berjumpa sejak project terakhir kita. Apa kau sedang senggang?"

"Iya, begitu lah. Ada apa? Apa kau ingin menawarkan project?" Pemuda Hyuga itu terdengar tenang seperti biasanya.

"Tidak juga. Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucapnya to the point. Neji yang berada ditempatnya hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Soal apa?" Neji terdengar penasaran.

"Apa kau mengenal Hinata Hyuga? Kau memiliki marga yang sama dengannya" mendengar nama Hinata pemuda Hyuga itu bergeming beberapa saat.

"Aa, dia sepupuku. Ada apa kau menanyakannya, Itachi-san?" Suara Neji terdengar berubah. Tidak tenang seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Begitu ya. Pantas kalian terlihat sangat mirip" Itachi santai saja mengatakan hal tersebut. Sedangkan Neji, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dalam fikirannya.

"Chotto, apa tujuanmu menanyakan Hinata? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Kali ini suaranya terdengar tegang, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada salah satu keluarga terpandang tersebut.

"Hm? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa keluarga Hyuga masih ingin mengadakan makan malam dengan Uchiha? Memangnya ada apa, Neji? Kau terdengar tegang begitu"

"Naruhoto. Maksudmu soal perjodohan? Sayang sekali, Hyuga tidak lagi mengadakan perjodohan" Neji menjawab dengan datar. Ia sempat lupa kalau pamannya pernah mengirim undangan perjodohan pada keluarga Uchiha yang juga terpandang seperti Hyuga.

"Kenapa? Hinata belum menikah dengan orang lain, 'kan?" Kini Itachi terdengar kecewa. Neji di seberang sana hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Memang belum. Tapi, Hinata sudah menghilang selama 5 bulan. Hingga saat ini kami belum mengetahui keberadaannya"

 **'Hinata menghilang? Tapi ayah bilang... Hm, aku harus mencari tahu'** pemuda Uchiha itu mulai merencanakan sesuatu dalam otaknya. Ia harus menemukan Hinata segera.

"Begitu ya. Suman, aku tidak mengetahuinya" Itachi turut bersedih mendengar hal tersebut. Tapi yang terpenting ia memiliki petunjuk meski belum pasti kebenarannya.

"Tidak apa. Kami memang sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini" ucap Neji yang sudah kembali tenang meski ada sedikit kesedihan dari suaranya. Itachi menyimpulkan kalau Neji sangat menyayangi sepupunya tersebut. Mungkin seperti dirinya yang menyayangi Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku, Neji?" Itachi heran. Bukankah Neji bilang keluarga Hyuga sengaja merahasiakan hal tersebut?

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Itachi-san. Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kalau tidak ada, aku akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku"

 **'Percaya, padaku? Apa itu artinya Neji mendukungku dengan Hinata?'** Itachi bak mendapat lampu hijau dari Neji. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidak, sudah cukup. Arigatou, Neji. Sumimasen sudah mengganggu" Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon. Toh sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia tanyakan. Pasalnya Neji terdengar sedih ketika ia mulai membahas Hinata dan Itachi tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya Ayah? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan" gumam Itachi seraya meyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Ia memejamkan mata, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang direncanakan sang ayah.

"Mungkin paman Madara mengetahui sesuatu. Ya, sebaiknya aku menemui paman saja" Itachi mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya. Ia sangat berharap pamannya dapat membantu mencari tahu mengenai Hinata dari ayahnya.

.

.

 **Tingtong... tingtong...**

Itachi menekan tombol bel namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. Ia melihat sekitar. Semua tampak rapi dan tanaman-tanaman terlihat lebih terurus. Itachi menekan bel sekali lagi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Sepertinya paman sedang pergi. Kemana ya? Sebaiknya aku masuk saja"

Berhubung Itachi memiliki kunci cadangan, jadi tidak masalah jika ia masuk. Toh pamannya sendiri yang memberikan padanya. Itu berarti sang paman mempercayainya kan?

Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit terkejut, ada beberapa perubahan yang terlihat pada ruang tamu seperti warna cat, lukisan, serta bunga mawar dalam vas yang masih segar. Belum setahun ia berkunjung kerumah itu dan hal tersebut membuatnya mengira ia salah masuk rumah.

"I-ini... aku tidak salah rumah, kan? Sejak kapan paman menyukai warna cerah, lukisan pemandangan dan ada bunga di meja?"

Itachi berjalan menuju ruang santai. Disana terdapat beberapa toples camilan serta dvd-dvd bergenre romance yang terdapat pada rak. Jangan lupa sebuah boneka teddy bear tengah duduk manis pada sofa.

"Paman... jangan-jangan paman sudah memiliki kekasih? Sejak kapan? Kenapa paman tidak pernah cerita?"

Itachi kembali menelusuri setiap bagian rumah. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah kamar yang selama ini belum pernah dimasukinya. Kamar tersebut milik mendiang adik pamannya, Izuna Uchiha.

Selama ini kamar yang selalu digunakan olehnya atau tamu untuk menginap berada di lantai 2. Ada 3 buah kamar kosong disana. Sedangkan di lantai 1 ada 3 buah kamar juga namun 1 kamar sudah dialih fungsikan sebagai gudang.

Itachi memutar kenop pintu, tidak dikunci seperti biasanya.

"Tidak dikunci? Aneh"

Pemuda itu memasuki kamar yang nampak terang karena cahaya dari luar jendela. Kamar itu sangat rapi dan beraroma seperti perempuan. Seprai dan bedcovernya pun bermotif yang sangat perempuan sekali.

"Jadi selama ini, paman sudah tinggal bersama perempuan. Akhirnya paman bisa move on dari wanita itu" Itachi tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga ia bukanlah pemuda yang tidak tahu tata krama.

"Pasti paman sedang jalan dengan kekasih barunya. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu hingga paman pulang dan berkenalan dengan calon bibiku" pemuda itu berjalan menuju dapur. Ia ingin memasak makanan untuknya dan sang paman serta calon bibinya.

.

.

.

"Yap, kita sampai"

Madara memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar lebih dulu. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Hinata seraya mengulurkan tangan. Hinata menyambut uluran tangan pria tersebut yang terasa hangat.

"Ini dimana, Madara-sama?" Hinata nampak asing dengan tempat tersebut.

Sebuah danau terhampar luas dengan pantulan sinar rembulan serta bintang-bintang yang membentuk milkyway.

"Selamat datang di distrik Uchiha. Mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya, Hinata" ucap pria itu dengan antusias.

"Jadi ini distrik Uchiha?" Gumamnya seraya menatap sekitar dengan takjub.

"Ah, Tentu saja. Karena aku juga berasal tak jauh dari sini, Madara-sama. Hanya saja aku belum pernah berkunjung kesini" untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mulai membuka identitasnya.

Madara mengajak Hinata ke pinggir danau. Disana sudah tersedia dermaga kecil untuk bersantai. Pria itu mengajak Hinata duduk disana.

"Benarkah? Itu artinya kau berasal dari Konoha?" Madara menebak demikian karena hanya Konoha lah yang terdekat dengan distrik Uchiha. Walaupun sebenarnya distrik Uchiha merupakan bagian dari Konoha.

"Iya. Aku berasal dari Konoha. Gomen, aku baru mengatakannya sekarang" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa. Kalau begitu ceritakan, bagaimana keluargamu? Kenapa kau diusir oleh keluargamu, Hinata?" Gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan datar. Ia sedikit terkejut Madara yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Aa, suman kalau permintaanku terlalu banyak. Tidak masalah jika kau masih belum ingin menceritakannya, Hinata" Madara merasa tidak enak. Ia khawatir Hinata menganggapnya tidak sabar.

"Tidak apa, Madara-sama. Cepat atau lambat aku harus menceritakannya pada anda" Hinata tersenyum seraya menatap pria disampingnya.

"Aku akan kembali memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hinata Hyuga. Aku adalah anak pertama dari Keluarga Souke dan aku memiliki seorang imouto..."

Hinata menceritakan kehidupannya pada sang Majikan. Mulai dari ia yang menyukai Naruto sejak di bangku taman kanak-kanak hingga SMA. Sang ayah yang selalu menjodohkannya, hingga pria yang hampir menikahinya.

 **'Hyuga? Terdengar tidak asing. Sudah lama sekali aku meninggalkan Konoha serta distrik Uchiha ini. Mungkin Itachi mengetahui banyak hal tentang Hyuga. Sebaiknya aku bertanya padanya saja nanti'** inner pria tersebut seraya mendengarkan Hinata.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Hai, semua. Haru is back. Well, cukup lama sejak chap terakhir publish karena data fic ini tanpa sengaja terhapus. Alhasil, gue harus putar otak lagi buat menulis ulang. Dan hanya segini yang bisa gue hasilkan.

Semoga readers gak kecewa ya. Kalau pun iya cukup sinpan dalam hati saja. Hahaha.

Gue usahain bisa update cepat karena belum ada tugas negara yang harus dijalankan. Hohoho. Mungkin di chap depan akan menceritakan tentang Hinata. Tapi bisa juga idenya berubah setelah Titan menyerang.. hahaha.

Thanks ya buat yang udah fave dan follow ini fic. Buat **Dil35t4** , **NJ21** , **Yuuki Jaeger** , **Yulia** , **asm chan** , **Muri84** thanks udah bersedia review fic abal ini. **Kalian luarr biasaa**. Hahaha.

Buat **unnihikari** sorry ya Haru belum bahas di chap ini. Awalnya karena lupa. Hehehe. Gue coba buat selipin gimana ceritanya tapi malah jadi aneh. So, di chap depan semuanya akan terkuak. Hohoho. Gomen banget ya.

Ditunggu review positifnya. Seperti biasa gue gak menerima flame dan sejenisnya ya karena sudah ada warning di awal. Hahaha

See you next chap guys. Bye


End file.
